Undone
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: COMPLETED! The WWE's Diva Division goes downhill, so the McMahons hire one of their own, Vince's niece Cahira Quinn, as a Diva. Cahira has beauty, brains, and brawn, and uses them against the Viper in the Rumble. A storyline is made, but Brock Lesnar attacks Natalya, breaking Cahira down emotionally. Randy offers his help to Cahira. Will it be enough? RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Surprise Entrant**

**Hi! I know I shouldn't have started this with "Crazy's in the DNA" still going on… but this idea just kept following me into my dreams! Literally!**

**Cahira Quinn is twenty-four, has long platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes that seem black in anger. Her build is similar to Beth Phoenix's, maybe slightly bulkier in the arms. She also has a brown wolf paw print tattoo on her left leg just beneath her knee on the inside of her leg. Her name also means "Warrior" in Irish Celtic. She's a McMahon relative via her adoptive mother.**

**And I know some of you will give me hell because of the pairing simply because Cahira's nine years younger than Randy. Just don't. Edge is ten years younger than Vickie Guerrero and they were "married." It's my story I'll do with it what I want!**

**Rant's over. Let's get this show on the road!**

Cahira was waiting in Stephanie McMahon's office/locker room. She wore a black top, black short wrestling tights with a white belt, black lace-up boots, white kneepads, and white cosmetic wrist tape as her ring gear. She was extremely nervous.

She was the surprise entrant for the Royal Rumble tonight. She sighed raggedly when Stephanie came in and smiled at her cousin.

"How you doing, Hira?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm doing fine, Steph. My body seems to be taking a mind of it's own." Cahira said.

"Don't be too nervous, cousin. It's a simple debut." Stephanie said.

"In the Royal Rumble. Entrant number twenty two." Cahira said.

"Better than putting you in a match with Taker at Wrestlemania." Stephanie said.

"Marginally." Cahira sat down. Stephanie smiled and sat next to Cahira.

"Look, you have the body of an Amazon warrior woman. You'll do fine. You know you will." Stephanie soothed. Cahira sighed again.

"You're right." Cahira said. She had been prepared for this moment for a long time, since Hunter had taken her under his wing and trained her, and when he couldn't train her, he pawned her off on Shawn Michaels.

"Aren't I always? Just breathe. The sound guy has your theme ready." Stephanie said.

"Rev Theory's 'Undone?'" Cahira asked.

"Yep, as you asked." Stephanie said.

"Then everything will be just fine." Cahira smiled.

Time flew by. It was nearing time for Cahira to be the surprise entrant in the Royal Rumble. She ran to the curtain and bumped into Rey Mysterio. Rey turned around.

"I'm so sorry, you all right?" Cahira asked.

"Just fine. You're the surprise entrant? Brass got a newbie for that?" Rey smiled.

"I'm kind of family to the McMahons, so, I suppose." Cahira said sheepishly.

"Kind of?" Rey asked.

"My adoptive mother is Vince's sister." Cahira said.

"I see now. Oscar Gutierrez, but everyone calls me Rey." Rey held out his hand. Cahira shook it.

"Cahira Quinn, everyone calls me Hira." Cahira said. The buzzer sounded. Rey withdrew his hand.

"Got to run! See you out there!" Rey said as he ran through the curtain.

Cahira rolled her shoulders a couple times in an effort to release some tension. Minutes passed and Cahira's buzzer sounded. "Undone" hit, filling the arena with sound. Cahira ran out to a confused crowd.

"Who's this, now? She's cute." Jerry said. Cole read his iPad.

"Seems her name is Cahira Quinn. She's just been signed onto the WWE." Cole said as Cahira ran down the ramp and into the ring. There were six competitors in-ring including her. The only one who didn't have an "opponent" was Randy Orton. His ice blue eyes caught Cahira's dark cobalt orbs. Cahira sighed and tackled Randy. The two struggled until they both caught a vertical base again. Randy Irish whipped her into the corner.

"Cahira's in trouble!" Jerry said. Randy ran at Cahira, but she caught her wits and kicked Randy in the jaw.

_Thank you, Shawn. _Cahira thought as Randy stumbled back.

"Cahira with the kick!" Cole said. Cahira attacked Randy again.

After a little bit of technical show-off, Randy had lifted Cahira over the top rope. Cahira, refusing to be eliminated, quickly laid a kiss on Randy. The surprised Viper started to give a little, and Cahira hoisted him over the top rope. Randy hit the floor as Cahira escaped back into the ring with a smile on her face.

"Seems the Viper had mind games played on him for once!" Jerry laughed. Randy looked at Cahira in surprise. Cahira turned away and gave a backbreaker to the Miz.

"And she's back on the attack!" Cole said.

Cahira eliminated Miz with ease. After him, she eliminated Cody Rhodes, Primo, and Epico.

Then the arena resounded as Cena's theme played. Cahira quietly counted in her head as he came down the ramp. He was the thirtieth entrant, and the only other person she had to face.

Cahira knew she didn't stand a chance against him as she started to bout with Cena. He was strong, and she had already eliminated five Superstars, three of which were in or near his weight class.

_I'm fucked. _Cahira thought.

By the end, Cahira all but fell to the mat as Cena eliminated her. Cahira was happy it was over.

"And Cena wins the Royal Rumble!" Cole said.

"Cahira gave it her all! She eliminated five Superstars! Two of them were multi-generation Superstars too!" Jerry said.

Cahira sat up and leaned against the apron. Cena got out of the ring.

"You okay, kid?" He asked over the roaring crowd. Cahira could only smile and nod. Cena offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. Cena let Cahira lean on him.

"So, what's your name, fourth woman to enter the Royal Rumble?" Cena asked.

"Cahira Quinn." Cahira said over the crowd.

**Good first chapter? I think it is, but I need opinions of other people! Review! Anonymous reviews are accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lightheaded**

Cena helped Cahira to the back. Stephanie and Hunter met them. Stephanie immediately hugged Cahira.

"Told you so!" was all Stephanie said. Cahira laughed.

"I know you did." She said. Stephanie released Cahira and Hunter clapped a hand on Cahira's shoulder, making her sway slightly. Hunter steadied her.

"You okay, Hira?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine, slightly lightheaded. Never make me do that again. Please." Cahira said. The other three laughed.

"Hey, John, thanks for getting her back here safe." Hunter said.

"No problem. So, how do you guys know her so well?" John asked.

"Hunter trained her, and her adoptive mother is my father's sister." Stephanie said.

"Lucky you. You have the McMahons _and _D-Generation X on your side!" John said. Cahira laughed. After a few minutes, Cahira walked back to Stephanie's office/locker room and showered, hot water relaxing aching muscles. She sighed.

"Not near as bad as I thought." Cahira said quietly. She heard footsteps.

"Steph?" Randy called. Cahira shut the shower off and got a towel around her body. She peeked around the corner.

"Steph's not here at the exact second." Cahira said when she made eye contact with Randy. Randy's eyes started shining in recognition.

"Cahira, right?" Randy asked.

"That's right." Cahira said.

"Nice ploy tonight. Never expected another woman to pull a Beth Phoenix." Randy said.

"Thanks, I think." Cahira said, her eyebrows lowering in confusion. She forgot she was clad in only a towel at that moment and got around the corner. Randy's gaze diverted to her birthmark-colored wolf pawprint tattoo below her knee on the inside of her left leg. He made eye contact again.

"Nice tattoo. Has a story behind it?" Randy asked.

"Short one. I've been told my biological mother was part Navajo, and having a pawprint birthmark means your mother was that particular animal that caused the print." Cahira said.

"You're adopted?" Randy asked.

"Vince's sister adopted me at three months old." Cahira nodded.

"A McMahon. No wonder the board let a newbie join the Royal Rumble." Randy smiled.

"An _adopted _McMahon. And I think they probably want to stay on the boss's good side." Cahira said.

"I would think." Randy said. Cahira felt goose flesh cover her bare skin. Then it occurred to her again she was only in a towel. She turned red.

"I-I-I should p-probably dress." Cahira rounded the corner at breakneck speed and slipped in the showers. She collided with the wall, making a loud thud sound. Randy jumped.

"You all right in there?" Randy asked.

"Just a little brain damage, no big deal!" Cahira said sarcastically. Randy laughed. Cahira dressed in street clothes and walked back out to the office area, and Randy was gone. Her heart sank a little.

_I was actually looking forward to talking with him. _She thought.

**Cahira is a typical blond sometimes, isn't she? Forgetting the shower floor is slick and slipping and colliding with a wall? Who does that? _Shyly raises hand._ Yes, I have done that. Don't laugh too hard. Review! NO REVIEW? NO NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Start**

**WAIT! Before you read, set your iPod, Zune, MP3/4 player, whatever you have as your personal music device to these songs:**

**Undone by Rev Theory**

**Coming Undone by Korn**

**Sandpaper by Fozzy**

**Martyr by Fozzy**

**After the Rain by Rev Theory**

**Watch Over You by Alter Bridge**

**Starlight by Slash and Myles Kennedy**

**Shed My Skin by Alter Bridge**

**Eternity: Memory of Light and Waves from Final Fantasy X-2**

**Invincible by MGK and Ester Dean**

**The Voice by Celtic Woman**

**Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah, Feat. Eric Turner**

**Voices by Rev Theory (Randy's theme)**

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Yuna's Ballad from Final Fantasy X-2, Piano and Violin version.**

**I was just playing around and noticed these songs fit well with this story. Ok, continue!**

Cahira went back to her hotel room and slept as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was awakened by a call from her mother the next day.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you doing?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just tired. I eliminated five guys from the Rumble last night." Cahira said.

"Atta girl! You may not have the McMahon blood, but you have the McMahon spirit!" Her mother said.

"Partially Levesque, don't forget him." Cahira said, sitting up.

"Right, right. He trained you well." Her mother said.

"He'd be happy to know you said that." Cahira said.

"He better be!" Her mother said. Cahira glanced at the bedside alarm clock and her eyes widened. It was already noon.

"It's noon?" Cahira asked.

"It is? There? Wow. You slept a long time, didn't you?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. I think I did." Cahira said.

"You think?" Her mother asked.

"Mom!" Cahira said.

"Sorry hon, I have to give you a bad time." Her mother said.

Cahira laughed and said, "Mom, I'm going to hang up now. I love you."

"I love you, too sweetie. Call me when you have a chance." Her mother said.

0o0o0o0

A few hours passed and Cahira left for the arena. She entered the Divas' Locker room upon arriving. She got stares from all the Divas. She felt like she was being scrutinized. Layla and Natalya parted the crowd.

"You must be Cahira, the badass from last night at the Rumble." Natalya said. Cahira nodded. Layla smiled.

"Congratulations on lasting so long. Eliminating five superstars. That's some sort of record." Layla said. Cahira sighed.

"And here I thought you guys were going to demolish me." Cahira laughed.

"We wouldn't do that, we're a family while we're here." Natalya said.

"Nat's right. You're just our new sister. Welcome." Layla said.

"Thank you. I feel welcomed." Cahira said.

After Cahira dressed and warmed up, there was a knock on the door of the locker room.

"Everyone decent?" Cahira heard Vince ask.

"We're good!" Natalya said.

Vince entered the locker room and laid eyes on his niece. Cahira was front and center immediately.

"There's my niece! How are you feeling after the Rumble?" Vince asked.

"I'm feeling ready to go." Cahira said.

"Good! We have the perfect storyline for you." Vince said.

Cahira smiled as Vince ushered her out of the locker room to talk to her.

**This chapter was starting to get boring. I just thought I'd cut it off for mercy's sake. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Storyline**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know that you guys are reading, just because of some emails I open are mainly who has followed or favorited this story. Only two people have reviewed, and they are smash07 and Xandman216. Thank you for reviewing.**

**But I need ideas, and I'll happily accept flames. Plus, I need an idea for who should be Cahira's biological father, whether he should be a big name in the wrestling industry or not. That is completely up to you guys in your reviews. I was thinking Cahira's biological father should be either a Hart or an Anoa'i, but if you have a better idea, review and tell me!**

**Ok, done ranting! Let's see what Vince has in store for Cahira!**

"…You want me to be in a storyline with who?" Cahira asked after listening to Vince's idea.

"Randy Orton. He has no pressing storylines at the moment. There'll be feuding and there'll be sexual tension. It's a good storyline for you." Vince said.

"Are you sure? Isn't he like, married?" Cahira asked.

"Recently divorced. I figured putting him in a storyline with a pretty girl would cheer him up." Vince said. Cahira blushed.

_If only you knew how much of this pretty girl he saw last night after she stupidly talked to him in a towel. _Cahira thought.

"Hira, everything'll be fine. Orton's a pro, and it'll help you grasp the ropes." Vince said.

Cahira sighed, "And I have no choice, do I?"

"Not really, no." Vince laughed.

Cahira exhaled and said, "Orton knows?"

"Yes. He thinks it's a good idea. He'll teach you stuff about storylines." Vince said.

"All right. Since I have no choice, Uncle Vince." Cahira said with a smile. Vince hugged his niece.

"You'll be fine. You know it." Vince said.

"I know. Can't be as hard as eliminating five men from the Rumble." Cahira said.

0o0o0o0

Raw kicked off. Cahira started the show by coming out to the ring, microphone in hand. The audience, barely knowing her, cheered simply because she eliminated five Superstars from the Rumble.

"Wow, good reception for this," Cahira began, "well, where do we start? My name is Cahira Quinn. I'm twenty-four years old, naturally blond, and one badass Diva. I'm the adoptive daughter of Vince McMahon's sister, so I'm not a _blood _McMahon. Triple H and Shawn Michaels trained me. I think that's about it for intros." Cahira nodded as the crowd cheered.

_I hear voices in my head… _

_Here we go. _Cahira thought as Randy made his way down to the ring. Once in the ring, Randy snatched Cahira's mike.

"A McMahon? That's probably the only reason you're in the WWE." Randy said. Cahira took her mike back.

"One, go get your own damn microphone. And two, you're just upset I eliminated you from the Rumble, Randall." Cahira said his full name to get under his skin. Randy got his own microphone.

"Not exactly. I'm not even upset, I'm annoyed that you played a mind game," Randy got closer to Cahira, "I'm the only one who plays mind games, Miss Quinn."

"It's Cahira, and you're not the only one who can." Cahira said.

"I am the Apex Predator. Mind games are my niche. Don't step onto territory you haven't tread." Randy said.

"A warning? I'm not taking it." Cahira said.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. Cahira and Randy turned to face Vickie.

"I see there's some bad blood from the Rumble. In that case, Cahira, you will be having a match with Randy tonight." Vickie said.

"That's not going to help." Cahira said.

"You scared, Cahira?" Randy taunted. Cahira turned to Randy, pushing him back with both hands. The crowd gasped.

"Not even close." Cahira dropped her mike and so did Randy. Randy got closer to Cahira again; ice blue orbs meeting dark cobalt spheres. Breathing became heavy, and hearts pounded in anticipation, not fear. Cahira broke the stare, walking away, hips swaying only slightly.

"How intense was that?" Cole asked.

"Very. I think Randy has met his match in the mind games department." Jerry said.

"And if anyone can start mind games, it is a McMahon!" Cole said.

0o0o0o0

Time passed quickly. Cahira's nerves started to jump again as the time neared for her match with Randy. She shook them off by warming up, stretching muscles lightly and listening to AC/DC on her iPod while she lifted weights as well.

She walked out to the curtain after ten minutes, ready to go. The sound guy motioned to her to go to the ring. She did. "Undone" rang through the arena as Cahira walked down the ramp. The crowd cheered for her as she entered the ring, and placed herself on a turnbuckle. She smiled.

"Voices" reverberated off the walls of the arena, as did the crowd's loud cheers. Cahira felt her ego going down a notch. Randy was still established, and well loved by the crowd. Cahira smirked as Randy entered the ring. She was on the turnbuckle he usually stood on. Randy eyed Cahira. She simply glanced at the opposite turnbuckle, or saying "I'm not moving. You go over there."

"Cahira refuses to move. I don't think Randy's going to like this." Jerry said. Randy just positioned his feet on the second turnbuckle, Cahira's face meeting Randy's abdomen. She flushed a light pink.

"Or he'll just torture her!" Cole laughed.

Randy dismounted the turnbuckle. Cahira dismounted as well, a look of confusion on her face.

"Looks like Cahira's had a mind game played on her!" Jerry said.

The ref made sure Cahira and Randy were in their respective corners. The bell rang.

"And this match is underway." Jerry said.

Ten minutes into the match, Cahira was standing tall. She used everything she had in her arsenal to keep Randy down. When Randy caught his breath, he Irish whipped her towards the ropes. She purposely stumbled back in a handstand against the ropes, the beginning of a springboard back elbow. It failed. Randy used a hip toss by grabbing her outstretched elbow. Cahira fell with a thud. Randy went to pin her, but she caught her bearings, using a possum pin.

"Cahira with the possum pin!" Cole said.

Randy kicked out at two. They got up, Randy quickly, Cahira slowly. Cahira had used a lot of energy. She saw Randy's strategy clearly. He was trying to tire her out.

Randy came at her and Cahira used a drop toehold. Randy fell onto the second rope. Cahira got out of the ring, slapped him, and got back in as he tumbled backwards.

Cahira stopped. She knew she was getting more tired by the second, and so did Randy. He jumped her, knocking her down. Cahira felt the breath leave her lungs as Randy toppled her over.

"Randy showing shades of his former tag partner, Edge." Jerry announced.

The match continued on for almost ten minutes. Cahira got a surge of energy and began her attack. She clotheslined Randy twice, after which she set Randy up for the Pedigree.

_Just a little more, get up! _Cahira thought. When Randy stood up straight, Cahira went to kick him, but he played a mind trick on her.

He pulled her close and kissed her square on the lips. Cahira struggled a little, but sank into the kiss. Randy overpowered her, holding her down, her shoulders to the mat. Cahira didn't hear the referee call the three count.

"And Randy wins by pinfall!" Cole said.

Randy got up, and Cahira had a look of fury on her face. He had outsmarted her by kissing her. Cahira got up, staring blankly at Randy. Randy smirked and walked away. Cahira shook her head.

_I'll get you back, you fucker. _Cahira thought.

**Thing's are just getting started, and they're already heating up! I like the way things are going, and if you do too, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Payback

Cahira strode backstage, a camera following her. Raw wasn't over yet, and neither was her and Randy's little spat. She barged right into his locker room, him nowhere to be found. She growled and left the locker room, grabbing his duffel bag. The camera left her.

_Let's see you get changed without any clothes, Randall._ She thought as she walked into the Diva's Locker Room. Natalya was there, and she looked at the duffel bag confusedly.

"Where'd you get that?" Natalya asked.

"Let's say it's a little donation from Randall Keith Orton." Cahira said shrewdly. Natalya laughed aloud.

"Damn, chica, you play dirty just as well as he does." She said.

"Oh hell yeah. I've learned from the best. I've learned from DX." Cahira said.

"Sweet! Can I get in on this?" Natalya asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Cahira said.

0o0o0o0

Randy walked into his locker room and immediately knew something was up. He glanced around the room, seeing his green duffel bag was gone.

"Damn it, Quinn." Randy said. She really took to being pinned like that so seriously?

Randy trudged around backstage, pissed off to no end. A camera followed him to the Diva's Locker Room. Should he just barge in?

Why not? AJ Lee had done that to the Superstars weeks earlier.

Randy walked right into an empty room. He yelled.

"Where are you, Cahira?!" He yelled.

0o0o0o0

Cahira and Natalya heard Randy shout from their hiding place in the back of a trailer. They giggled.

"He doesn't even know where we are." Cahira whispered.

"This is going to be so fun." Natalya whispered back. Randy passed by them again. Cahira had to restrain from laughing aloud. It was more likely than not Randy was going to go out to the ring to call her out there. Cahira and Natalya left their hiding place and went to the head tech, Barry.

"Hey, Barry, have you set up the green paint buckets for me?" Cahira asked.

"It's there. So… all you have to do is press this button." Barry handed her a remote and showed her to press the big blue button. She thanked him and went to the curtain with Natalya.

0o0o0o0

Randy stood in the ring, microphone in hand. He was pacing while the crowd was cheering. He finally stopped.

"Cahira, you've stolen something of mine. We've got the footage to prove it. Just hand it over and nobody will get hurt." Randy said his voice laced with ice.

Cahira and Natalya giggled. Cahira waved at the tech to play her music. As the music played, Randy looked at Cahira, who was carrying the duffel bag in question. Natalya stood at Cahira's side. Cahira had a microphone of her own in hand.

"You're looking for this?" Cahira asked, holding up the duffel.

"Exactly. Just hand it over, and no one gets hurt." Randy said.

Cahira laughed and said, "Not quite yet." She handed the duffel bag to Natalya.

"Do I have to come up there?" Randy asked.

"No, you just stay right there," Cahira smirked, "And Randy?"

"What?" Randy asked.

Cahira held up the small remote, saying, "I hope DX green's your color." She pressed the button, covering Randy in bright green paint. She and Natalya started laughing as Randy tried to stand up with the slimy green paint making it slick.

"Oh, and Randall? If you're not down with that, WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!" Natalya said into her own microphone. Cahira held up the microphone as the audience yelled, "SUCK IT!" The DX theme began to play.

"Seems like Cahira's got the DX gene!" Lawler laughed.

"She definitely was influenced by them! Look at all the paint! Think she planned this?" Cole asked.

"I think so, and I think we've got a new D-Generation X in the WWE. Their names are Natalya and Cahira." Lawler said as the show closed out.

0o0o0o0

Natalya and Cahira had left the duffel bag on the stage and ran after Raw closed. Randy would more than likely be pissed off to no end about the green paint. And Cahira would have to face the music, because Vince would more than likely was the same.

Cahira's assumption was correct. Vince had called her into his office. Natalya wished her luck, then trotted off. Cahira was still in her ring gear as she walked into Vince's office. Vince had a look of pure fury on his face.

"Where'd you get the paint this late at night?" Vince asked.

"It was in a storage trailer we have." Cahira answered quickly.

"Leftover DX paint. Damn it, Cahira, that wasn't smart." Vince said.

"It probably bumped Raw's ratings. They've been going down since last July." Cahira pointed out.

"Why do you think that?" Vince asked.

"Because the people _want _DX. They _need _DX. They need the antics, the payback, the fun, and the degeneracy that DX provided. So what if I pulled a DX with Nattie? The people probably _loved it_. Especially considering the Diva's Division has been suffering. A female DX could help the division _immensely_." Cahira defended.

Cahira defending her position silenced Vince. Vince's brown eyes seemed to be searching for an answer in Cahira's face.

"I suppose you're right. I'll check the ratings for Raw tomorrow, if they bumped up because of your antics and degeneracy, I will consider bringing DX back." Vince said.

"_Consider_? Why just consider? Bring it back! Have me lead the new, improved and _female_ D-Generation X. Or at least _focus _on the Diva's Division. It's suffering. You brought me here to help the division. But you need to help it first." Cahira said.

His niece silenced Vince again. Cahira's dark blue orbs stared into her uncle's brown eyes. He sighed.

"All right. I'll speak with the board about helping the division. Not every Diva is like you. I have to remember that." Vince smiled.

"Yes, you do. What I'd recommend, maybe having Main Event be a Divas-Only show. It's an hour, yeah, but the Divas could get exposure that way." Cahira suggested.

"I might have to take up your suggestion. And hire some new girls." Vince said.

"Ones who can preferably wrestle." Cahira said.

"Okay, Mother." Vince said. Cahira smiled and kissed her uncle on the cheek.

"You know I love you, Uncle Vin." Cahira said.

"I love you too, now get on out of here." Vince ordered.

Cahira did as she was told and walked back to the Diva's Locker Room. It was, not surprisingly, abandoned. She showered and dressed in a white t-shirt with dark jeans and tennis shoes. She hauled her heavy duffel bag onto her shoulder and walked out.

As she passed Orton's locker room, Cahira felt a hand go over her mouth, and an arm snaked around her waist. She started to scream.

"Shh. Don't scream." Randy whispered into her ear.

**Ok, now it's just a battle of wills between these two! What does Randy have planned for our heroine? Review and find out! Oh, and I started "Crazy's in the DNA" back up. So if you read that before, go on and check out the new chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Broken

**Warning: Graphic writing! Don't like blood? Don't like beat downs? RUN AWAY!**

Cahira's shriek died in her throat. Randy pulled her into his locker room and shut the door. Cahira was half-scared and half-annoyed as Randy released her.

"Why did you just do that?" Cahira asked. She had just noticed that Randy still had some green paint on his still-bare front torso. She angled herself to see her back, which now had some green paint on it, mainly on the white tee.

"Oh, c'mon!" Cahira said. Randy laughed.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Randy asked.

"Oh, it's gonna be." Cahira said. Randy smiled at her.

"How's that?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, but—" Cahira heard the sound of heavy footsteps. She froze in place, as had Randy.

"Who is that?" Randy whispered.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check it out." Cahira whispered.

"Cahira, what're you doing?" Randy whispered.

"Bear with me. If I scream, run and find someone. That's an order." Cahira whispered, running out of the locker room. Randy didn't have a chance to catch her.

When Cahira followed the source of the heavy footsteps, her heart flipped. It was Lesnar. He was attacking someone.

"DX will _not _come back!" Lesnar hissed as he grabbed a fistful of blond hair. Cahira gasped.

"Nattie!" She screamed. The four men were now focused on her. Cahira's eyes widened in fear as Lesnar smiled.

"Come to save your friend?" He hissed.

"Let her go. Now!" Cahira snarled.

"Hira…" Natalya croaked.

"Nattie, it's okay, I'm right here! Don't worry." Cahira said.

"Run." Natalya hiccupped. Cahira looked to Natalya, giving her a glance over. What she saw horrified her.

Natalya's bottoms were missing. She was covered in blood at the junction of Natalya's legs that neared to mid-thigh. Natalya had two black eyes. Cahira's eyes filled with tears of rage and she screamed. She heard Randy make a break for it.

"RUN! Don't stop, just go!" Cahira screamed. She turned back to Lesnar, who threw a punch at her. She dodged the blow, sliding between Lesnar's legs. She grabbed Natalya's arm and hoisted the older woman onto her back.

_Use your speed, Quinn. _Cahira told herself as she ran through a pile of wooden boxes. She dodged, ducked and ran, eventually ending up at Randy's locker room. She grabbed a trench coat from her duffel and set Natalya on the leather couch, putting the coat over Natalya's shoulders. She sat next to Natalya.

"Nattie, stay here. Ok? I'm right outside. Scream if you need me, got it? I'm leaving my phone with you. Call the police." Cahira said gently.

"He… damn it…" Natalya started crying.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. Just call the cops." Cahira handed her the phone. Natalya nodded. Cahira gave Natalya a hug, and went outside. She was defenseless as Lesnar took her down. She fought back with all she had, using her legs as her strongpoint as Michaels had taught her to do.

_When you can't punch, use those muscular legs of yours. They probably pack one hell of a punch. _She heard Shawn say. She kicked Lesnar in the thigh, and he just laughed.

"Feisty, aren't you, little one?" He sneered. Cahira felt his erection growing, but shook off the shock. She kicked for his groin, but missed multiple times. When she felt his lips nearing her neck, she used a head butt on the larger man, taking him aback as she bit his neck with a full force bite, drawing blood. Lesnar stood up, but Cahira held on.

Cahira had never heard a man scream, but she had at that moment as Brock let out a yowl of pain. She released his neck as he attempted to slap her away, the taste of his blood in her mouth. Cahira fell onto her back, kicking Lesnar right in the groin. She breathed heavily as she escaped into Randy's locker room, putting the single-seated leather sofa against the door. Natalya was on the phone with the police. Natalya saw Cahira's cheek covered in blood.

Lesnar tried to break into the locker room. Cahira grabbed another steel chair, prepared to hit him with it. Natalya kept speaking calmly into the phone.

"Please hurry! He's trying to break into the room we're in." Natalya hung up.

Cahira started breathing heavily as Lesnar broke the door. Lesnar was bloody, but he had stemmed the blood flow.

"You little bitch." Lesnar growled. Cahira snarled as Lesnar was jumped. Cahira's eyes connected with the bright blue orbs of Ryback. Natalya started mewling, so Cahira moved to Natalya's side to hold the frightened woman. Randy burst in shortly after, followed by Chris Jericho, John Cena, and Stephanie.

Natalya started sobbing into Cahira's shoulder. Help had come. Stephanie ushered the girls out of the locker room, helping Cahira with a distraught Natalya. The three women went into Vince's office, where Natalya and Cahira sat on the sofa. Natalya just cried into Cahira's shoulder. Cahira felt tears of anger glaze over her eyes again.

"Nattie, sweetie, what happened? How did it happen?" Stephanie asked. Natalya couldn't say a word, she just kept sobbing into Cahira's shoulder.

"That _bastard_, Brock Lesnar, raped Natalya! Brutally enough, she's bleeding! She's got two black eyes, and God only knows how many internal injuries from the beat down! I was probably next!" Cahira snapped. After the initial shock of snapping, Cahira broke down in tears alongside Natalya. The two women just cried. Natalya's tears were from a broken pain. Cahira's were from the pure fear she held when Lesnar attempted to rape her.

They both were broken.

**Told you this chapter was graphic. And I'm sorry! Lesnar likes to, well, he likes to break people down from the inside out. So hurting Natalya first, breaking down Cahira's emotional wall, was part of his plan. It was probably pure luck that kept Cahira from getting raped. She's going to blame herself for Natalya being raped. She's going to think there was something she could've done to stop it…**

**Dark times ahead, folks! Bear with me, because you can't have a rainbow without a little rain! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Diamond

**All right. I'm going to answer some reviews, simply because there's one from Sandow's Apprentice that deserves a reaction…**

**Xandman216: Lesnar's going to get what's coming to him, believe me. And so am I! Otherwise, well… Nattie and Hira would be tormenting me in nightmares!**

**Lilywhite25: Nice. You're about to want to have me update every day, I bet.**

**Sandow's Apprentice: 1. Cahira is a McMahon, even if she isn't a blood McMahon, so of course the McMahons would give her a special debut to showcase her skills. Be happy I didn't have her win the damn Rumble. 2. Cahira is a Beth Phoenix/Chyna hybrid girl. She's beautiful and powerful, like both of those wonderful women. She could easily eliminate five superstars from the Royal Rumble. 3. Are you seriously chiding on women, even a strong one like Cahira is? And once again, Cahira is a McMahon, of course the audience doesn't know in the first chapter (the one you read) and all, but you could have read a little closer. 4. She was trained by Shawn Michaels and Triple H (DX). Get over it. Does it really matter? 5. Read the whole story and see her character develop. Because in the next few chapters, we get to see Cahira's personality go from Mary Sue to a possible antagonist. 6. I named Cahira (basically) after what she is supposed to be… a warrior. A fighter. A survivor. 7. Cahira is powerful enough to eliminate someone with the credentials of Randy Orton. (She was trained by DX, duh she'd get underhanded.) 8. I had her debut at the Rumble because it's never, _ever_, been done before. I stand against the crowd. I appreciate the advice, but don't go breaking down my protagonist without seeing her character develop (In other words, read all the damn chapters.) It's not fair to me, or my character. She's not going to be a Mary Sue. She isn't. We're going to see a darker side of Cahira. She's going to go to the edge of the abyss and back in her mind and in a physical state. She's not a Mary Sue. You can make her out to be, but that's your opinion. You need to read the whole story before you decide to write off my story. Yeah, Cahira may face Lesnar in the future, but it may not be Hira, it may be Randy. For all we know, Cahira's true bloodline could be that of the Anoa'is or the Harts, maybe even the Levesques (Trips's family) and DAMMIT, Families stick together. And look at Xandman216's previous reviews. At first they're short because she's Mary Sue-ish, but as her character grows, the reviews get, wait for it, wait for it… _longer!_ TA-DA!**

**All right. Had to defend my position to Sandow's Apprentice. Sorry about that. Let's get moving!**

Cahira had given her statement to the police, and then went to the hospital with Natalya. She was by her friend's side as they did the rape kit on Natalya. Natalya winced in pain. Cahira barely could stand seeing Natalya in pain.

Once it was over, Natalya looked at Cahira.

"Can you call my Uncle Bret?" Natalya asked.

"Why not your dad?" Cahira asked.

"I don't need him knowing at the moment. I need Bret. He'll be gentler." Natalya started tearing up.

"Sh, I'll call Bret." Cahira said. _While I'm at it, I should probably call my mom. _

Natalya reeled off Bret's number to Cahira. Bret answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Bret, this is Cahira Quinn. I don't want to worry you, but… Natalya's been hurt." Cahira said.

"How bad? Is she awake?" Bret asked.

"She's awake. I don't know if she'll want to talk to you. What happened was serious. She may want to tell you in person." Cahira said.

"Should I bring the family?" Bret asked. Cahira looked at Natalya and mouthed Bret's question. Natalya nodded.

"Yes." Cahira said.

"I'll get everybody I can there. Vegas, right?" Bret asked.

"Right. Please hurry, Nattie needs you guys." Cahira said.

"We'll do our best. Please stay with her." Bret begged.

"No need to beg, Hitman. I've been with her since I found her hurt." Cahira said.

"Thank you." Bret hung up.

"Are they coming?" Natalya asked.

"ASAP. Nattie, I'm so sorry." Cahira said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Natalya said.

Tears filled Cahira's eyes as she said, "If I had made you come to Vince's office with me… if you would have come with me…"

"We could have _both _been hurt. Lesnar would've waited." Natalya said.

"But…" Cahira said.

"Cahira, yes, I was raped, but I _know _Lesnar will get it stuck to him. You saw the damage. I'm still thinking a doc should check you out after what you told me about his major spear to you. Those organs are delicate. And you fell on your back. Not to mention that your legs could be hurt from the constant struggle against him." Natalya said.

"I'm fine. Even if I'm not, I'm not leaving your side until I see the white of one of your family member's eyes." Cahira said. Natalya patted Cahira's hand.

"You need to get checked out. I can't stand the idea that you might be seriously injured and your adrenaline is keeping you from feeling the effects of pain." Natalya said.

"I promised Bret. I'm not moving." Cahira said.

"At least let me get the doc in here to check you out." Natalya said. Cahira bit her lip. How could Natalya be so nice to her after what happened?

"All right." Cahira said.

Within minutes, Natalya's doctor, a Hispanic female named Dr. Mina Cortez, stepped in. Her brown orbs connected with Cahira's dark blue spheres.

"All right, according to Natalya here, you should be checked out at the least. I honestly agree with her." Dr. Cortez had the slightest Spanish accent.

"Okay." Cahira said.

"Meaning that we can either do it here behind a curtain, or in another room." Dr. Cortez said.

"Can we do it in here? I'm not leaving Nattie." Cahira said.

"That's fine." Dr. Cortez chuckled. She pulled up the curtain beside Natalya.

"All right, Cahira, let's get that shirt off for a moment, I need to see if there's bruising." Dr. Cortez said. Cahira took off the green paint-stained white t-shirt. Dr. Cortez examined her ribs and abdomen. When she ran her hands over Cahira's ribcage, Cahira jumped in pain.

"Does that hurt?" Dr. Cortez asked.

"A little bit. More than I expected." Cahira said. Dr. Cortez nodded. She ran her hands over Cahira's abdomen, but Cahira felt nothing. Dr. Cortez instructed Cahira to try to bend over. Cahira could only get to a point before she literally fell to the floor with the pain screaming in her ribs and back. Dr. Cortez rubbed Cahira's back, attempting to help Cahira get to her feet sooner. Cahira stood up. She sighed shallowly, seeing as a deep breath hurt.

"How about your legs?" Dr. Cortez asked.

"I don't know." Cahira said. Dr. Cortez pulled a chair over.

"Sit." She instructed. Cahira sat. Dr. Cortez ran her hands over Cahira's covered legs. Cahira felt no pain at all from her thigh to her calves. When Dr. Cortez touched Cahira's right ankle, Cahira yelped.

"Ah, seems you are hurt worse than you thought." Dr. Cortez said.

"A lot worse." Cahira said.

"Well, I'll have a couple orderlies drag the sofa to Natalya's bedside. It won't be long. Once it's there, lay down and stay put until Natalya's family arrives. We'll move you to a room then." Dr. Cortez said.

"Ok." Cahira said. Dr. Cortez helped her put her shirt back on then pulled back the curtain. Natalya looked at Cahira.

"Told you." Natalya said.

"I know." Cahira said.

It wasn't long before two orderlies moved the sofa to the side of Natalya's bed. They put a pillow and a blanket on the sofa. Cahira and Natalya thanked them as they left. Cahira lied down, letting her aching body rest. She and Natalya talked, avoiding the subject of Natalya's rape. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Natalya said.

Bret Hart emerged from the doorway with Hunter at his side. Cahira noticed tears coming to Natalya's eyes.

"T.J.'s on his way, so is everybody else, now, what's going on?" Bret asked. Natalya's tears spilled over. Hunter came to Cahira's side.

"I got a room arranged for you. You're right next door, let's leave these two be." Hunter whispered in her ear. Cahira nodded. Without warning, Hunter just lifted Cahira off the sofa and set her down on her feet. Hunter moved the sofa away from Natalya's bedside. He helped Cahira to the room next to Natalya's, which was already prepped for her.

As Cahira settled into the bed, Hunter took his protégé's hand.

"That was extremely brave of you, young lady." He said. Cahira's chin trembled.

"Was it? I should've made Nattie go with me to see Vince…" Cahira said softly. Hunter shushed her.

"Then Lesnar would've waited for the _both _of you. There's no way to win here, Lesnar is Lesnar. He would've done anything possible to get to you two." Hunter said.

"I can't help but feel that as if I could have done something to help Nattie." Cahira said, a tear falling off her cheek. Hunter brushed it away.

"We all feel like that. Don't beat yourself up, Cahira. It's not fair to you or Natalya. Natalya's alive. She might have times she feels like she wants to die, but everyone in that damn locker room is there for her. Lesnar's caught. He's in a holding cell. He can't get out. She's safe, you're safe. Isn't that all that matters?" Hunter asked. Cahira broke into tears heart-wrenching sobs racking her body, making her ribs ache. Hunter held her. His amber eyes filled with tears, but he held them back.

"It'll all be okay, I promise." Hunter said. Cahira continued to cry into his shoulder.

**:_( Poor Cahira! Poor Natalya! Jesus, I feel bad for writing this chapter… but still I have to remember that every night turns to day. It's hard, because this became a dark fic _really _fast… but there's a light at the end of this stinking tunnel! Review! Even you, Sandow's Apprentice… I'm waiting to hear you say something.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Sandpaper

Cahira was discharged from the hospital the next day. Instead of leaving, she immediately went back to Natalya's side. The Hart Family surrounded Natalya. When Cahira walked in, Natalya smiled at Cahira.

"Hey, how're you?" Natalya asked.

"I was only kept for overnight observation. I have a nifty ankle brace, and I have to wrap my ribs to keep the cartilage from tearing completely." Cahira nodded.

"You're not seriously hurt. You could've been worse." Natalya said.

"Yeah. Well, you seem busy, so I didn't mean to intrude on your family time or impose." Cahira tried backing out.

"Nonsense. Get over here, girlie." Natalya said. Cahira walked across the room to Natalya's side. Natalya took Cahira's hand.

"Guys, this is Cahira Quinn. She's probably the woman who saved my life." Natalya said. Cahira felt herself blush lightly. Cahira noticed Natalya's father parting the crowd. His eyes were red. He immediately hugged Cahira, pain racking her ribs. Cahira hugged him back despite her pain.

"Thank you for saving my girl." Jim said.

"It's not a problem." Cahira said. The two parted. Jim smiled at Cahira. The Harts eyed Cahira, and then she saw smiles cross many faces.

"Cahira." Bret said. Cahira looked to the Hitman, who was smiling. Cahira smiled back. A woman beside Bret tapped his shoulder. Cahira's phone went off.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Cahira said. She escaped the room and checked her caller ID. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Cahira Marie Quinn, you have had me scared half to death!" She heard Shawn Michaels near shout through the phone. Cahira smiled.

"I'm fine, really." Cahira answered.

"You still had me scared. Lesnar's attack on Natalya is all over the national news. And you bit him?" Shawn asked.

Cahira chuckled and said, "Yes, I bit him. I drew blood, enough it was all over my cheek." She absent mindedly rubbed at her cheek.

"Whoa, kiddo, have you been checked?" Shawn asked.

"For STD's? Yeah. The tests will be back soon enough." Cahira said.

"I meant for rabies!" Shawn said. Cahira's jaw dropped.

"You… are so lucky you're not in person. I would have punched your arm." Cahira said.

"I don't doubt it. But kid, are you okay? There was something about Lesnar sexually assaulting you." Shawn said quietly. Cahira bit her lip at the painful memory of Lesnar's erection against her leg and his hands molding her body…

"No. I wasn't sexually assaulted." Cahira lied out-and-out. Shawn detected the lie.

"You were, weren't you?" Shawn asked. Cahira swallowed hard.

"I got away, right? The police will take care of him. Natalya was so brutally attacked… I have some injuries. He won't get away with it." Cahira said softly.

"I hear Vince is begging the police there to let Hunter have a go at him." Shawn said.

"I haven't heard anything. In fact, I'm waiting for my 'escort' out of the building in case Lesnar gets bail." Cahira said.

"Wow. Vince is putting you under a thumb, isn't he?" Shawn asked.

"An iron one. I can't stand it. You know me, I'm a lover of freedom to move." Cahira said.

Shawn chuckled and said, "That is an obvious fact."

"So, uh… I was thinking, after that run-in with Lesnar… I want to find my biological parents." Cahira said.

"You do? Have you talked to Vince or your parents?" Shawn asked.

"You know what they'll do. They'll write it off. I don't know _anything _about my bloodline. Hell, for all I know, I could be the daughter of Randy Savage." Cahira said.

"That's true. Even though I doubt the Randy Savage thing." Shawn said.

"Yeah, that was for effect. But it's true. What if this happens again? What if, God forbid, I die? My bio parents won't know if I'm alive. They'll find out I'm dead and…" Cahira trailed off.

"I get that. It happens too often to so many bio parents. I'll help you." Shawn said.

"You will?" Cahira asked.

"Hey, I'm in Texas, right? I'm close enough I can handle it. I can have someone investigate birth records in Victoria and surrounding cities." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much, Shawn. How can I repay you?" Cahira asked.

"There's one thing you can do. Look forward from this point, and help Natalya look forward too. It'll do you girls good." Shawn said.

A smile tugged at Cahira's lips as she said, "I'll do my best. I have dark days ahead of me for awhile, but I'll do my best for you, Shawn."

"Thanks, kiddo. I better go. Talk to you soon, okay?" Shawn asked.

"Ok, bye Shawn." Cahira hung up. She took a deep breath as a tear rolled off her cheek.

_I don't know what my best is, Shawn…_ She thought.

After composing herself, Cahira said goodbye to Natalya and the Hart-Niedhart family. She was waiting on the bottom floor the unknown bodyguard Vince had hired for her. She didn't know whether or not if this guy was a WWE employee or not. For all she knew, her bodyguard could be Undertaker…

Cahira had closed her eyes for a moment, just trying desperately to get the play-by-play scene of finding Natalya and Lesnar out of her head. The taste of Lesnar's blood filled her mouth again, and the distinct scent of blood ran through her nostrils. A hand touched her shoulder. Cahira's eyes opened and they looked into Randy's ice blue orbs.

"Randy? Uncle Vince wanted you to…?" Cahira trailed off.

"Yeah, seeing as I ran for help. He knows I'm capable of fighting people off, and the only reason I didn't help you with Lesnar was because you told me to run." Randy said.

Cahira attempted a smile and said, "He chose wisely. We were going to get a little more familiar with the storyline anyway."

Randy's icy eyes searched Cahira's dark cobalt orbs as he said, "Are you doing all right?"

"Still a little scared out my mind." Cahira admitted.

"I would be, considering the fact you faced a behemoth like Lesnar alone." Randy said. Cahira chuckled coldly.

"Anyone would. I'm worried about Natalya." She said.

"Nattie's strong. We all know she is. Vince has hired Ryan to be her bodyguard. He's not taking chances." Randy said. Cahira knew that by "Ryan," Randy meant "Ryback."

"He was the first one in there. I bet T.J. would've been in there if he wasn't hurt and had to travel here to Vegas." Cahira said.

"I don't know. Nattie and T.J. have been on the outs as of late. T.J.'s said plenty about it." Randy said.

"Really? He was in the room with Nat." Cahira said.

"Doesn't mean anything. He could be putting on an act." Randy said. Cahira caught the hurt look in his eyes.

"She did that, didn't she?" Cahira asked.

"Who did what?" Randy asked.

"Your ex. She put on an act." Cahira clarified.

"She did." Randy said.

"I'm sorry." Cahira said.

"I'm okay with it, now at least. Not only am I in a storyline with a pretty girl, I'm also her bodyguard." Randy smiled. Cahira's smile was small, but it was meaningful. The two felt a mutual attraction for a moment. Dark cobalt met ice blue in a perfect harmony of blended tones. Cahira felt tears rush to her eyes, and had to look away. Randy put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Hey, easy now. It's okay." Randy said.

"It isn't. Here I am, staring into the eyes of a man, while Natalya's in a hospital bed with a boyfriend that could be putting on an act after she was raped brutally. I'm horrible." Cahira said, a tear escaping her eye.

"You aren't horrible. Trust me, the friends that _don't _feel these ways are horrible. The way you feel shows you feel remorseful. Honestly, that's all Natalya needs to know. She's not going to blame you. She blames Lesnar." Randy said, wiping away the stray tear with his thumb. Cahira hiccupped and hugged Randy. Randy was surprised enough he froze. Eventually, his arms wrapped around Cahira.

"Easy. It's going to be all right. I promise." He said

0o0o0o0

After Cahira and Randy headed for her home in Coeur D'Alene, Idaho, the pair immediately were asleep, Randy in the guestroom and Cahira in her own room. Cahira slept like the dead. It was six in the morning, Randy was still asleep and Cahira had to deal with reporters calling to ask about what had transpired after Raw. She answered all the questions truthfully.

Some questions were "Did Brock Lesnar really rape Natalya?" Of course that answer was yes. Others were "Did you truly bite his neck until he bled?" That was true.

But the reporter, a man named John Green, she was on the phone with at that moment threw off her momentum.

"Some WWE fans are outraged and think that you should take him head-on at Wrestlemania. Will you take Lesnar on or let Triple H?" He asked.

Cahira hesitated, and then answered, "I really don't know. If I did, I'd answer truthfully. I'd be honest. I just don't know what the WWE is planning."

"Thank you for your time, Cahira." Green said.

"Your welcome." Cahira hung up. She grabbed her laptop off of the coffee table. She googled "Brock Lesnar vs. Cahira Quinn Wrestlemania 29." One article from Bleacher Report showed up. Cahira clicked on it.

The article read:

_Cahira Quinn. A dangerous McMahon. Trained by DX. Hurt about the fact her friend Natalya was raped by Brock Lesnar. _

_We saw Cahira debut as a nice young woman with a bright future ahead of her. Monday night on Raw, she teamed up with Natalya to play a DX-oriented trick on Randy Orton. We thought we were going to see the dawn of a new D-Generation X. _

_We were wrong. _

_After Raw closed, Cahira and Natalya hung around for a little while. According to some reporters, Cahira had to talk to Vince about her unscripted degeneracy. Natalya didn't. The same reporters say that Cahira got caught up in a conversation with Randy Orton when she heard heavy footsteps. _

_Cahira saw Natalya bloodied and humiliated by the Beast, and the reporters and the police reports say that Cahira bit down on Lesnar's neck when he was on top of her. She bit Lesnar hard enough he screamed and bled. Cahira is a tough little cookie, then. Even if she has a hurt ankle and her cartilage separated from her ribs._

_But this all makes us wonder. WWE has gotten its talent out of trouble before for a match. Would they do the same for Cahira and Lesnar? Cahira has every right to hurt Lesnar. She was coming to be close with Natalya, they were far from friends, but they were close. _

_Cahira would want to restore Natalya's honor. The honor that was taken from Natalya when Lesnar decided to hurt the third generation Diva. _

_It would only make sense. But this match would be extremely personal for Cahira. She would be willing to do anything to hurt Lesnar. Even get disqualified in a normal match type. _

_But how likely is this match? Not very. The McMahons would protect their youngest daughter, even if she isn't a blood McMahon. They wouldn't let her compete in that specific match. _

_We can all hope… _

Cahira shut her laptop without reading the rest of the article. The article and the question from the reporter threw her for a loop. If she were to face Lesnar, what would happen? Would she win purely because of her emotions? Would Lesnar pull something underhanded, such as breaking her arm?

**Yeah, cliffhanger. Oh well. How do you feel about me going painfully slow with Randy and Cahira? There will be a lemon, just in a later chapter, after Cahira becomes herself again.**

**On a good note… LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS THING! YAY! There was just so much stuff and it tied together so I just didn't break it up. I was going to have two parts, but oh well. REVIEW! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Demented

**Ok, stop right here! I made _another _playlist for this story. This playlist is WAAAY shorter though, and it perfectly describes Cahira's thoughts as she goes to that dark place in her head.**

**Enemy by Fozzy**

**Wanderlust by Fozzy**

**Far From Over by Rev Theory**

**Falling Down by Rev Theory**

**Coming Undone by Korn**

**Coeur D' Alene by Alter Bridge**

**The Memory Remains by Metallica**

**Watch Your Words by Alter Bridge**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi**

**Save Me by Burn Halo**

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Wild Ones by Flo Rida**

**Slip to the Void by Alter Bridge**

**Whiskey in the Jar by Metallica**

**This is what happens when I have writer's block, I make a playlist. Sorry about that! This chapter is set THIS WEEK on Raw, so Monday.**

**All right let's move forward!**

Over a month had passed since Natalya was attacked. Cahira had settled back into the WWE as a Diva. Her storyline with Randy continued on-screen. Off-screen, Randy was her bodyguard.

Natalya had recuperated enough to the point she could be on-screen again. She became the valet of Ryback. Cahira and Natalya were together nine times out of ten. They weren't easily separated. Natalya had begun to cope with her attack.

Cahira was in the Divas' Locker Room, sporting new camouflage ring gear. A bright green "DX" was painted on the hip of her tights. She had a match tonight against Sin Cara. Cahira started up on a little yoga to calm her jumpy nerves.

There were rumors flying around that Lesnar had been released on bail.

Of course, it scared the living hell out of Cahira for one reason, Natalya. If the third-generation Diva caught wind of the rumor, she would be a mess. Cahira couldn't allow that, because Natalya had been getting her life back.

A person bursting through the door scared Cahira out of her wits. It was Paul Heyman. Cahira stood up immediately. Heyman looked like he meant business.

"I suppose you've heard the rumors, Miss Quinn." Heyman said as he walked up to her.

"That Lesnar's released?" Cahira snapped. Heyman stopped in front of her.

"It's not a rumor. It's true. I know because, I am his lawyer." Heyman said.

"You're fucking kidding me. That bastard deserves to rot in prison!" Cahira snarled. Heyman raised a hand to hit her, but she caught his hand and forced him back.

"Don't think about it. You know better. You know I can kick your ass." Cahira said quietly.

"That's… that's assault!" Heyman snapped.

"Technically it's battery. Give Lesnar a message. Tell him if he comes near the WWE, I will personally hurt him for hurting Nattie. I can fire his ass as well, so let him know that." Cahira said.

"Is that a threat?" Heyman snarled.

"It's a promise, now get out!" Cahira snapped. Heyman scrambled away from the snarling woman, running out of the locker room. Cahira sighed.

_He's out. Damn it… _Cahira thought. She walked up to a wall and punched a hole in it, blood seeping from her knuckles.

0o0o0o0

Cahira had gone to the trainer to get her hand bandaged. She would wince, but she knew nothing was broken.

"It could've been worse. Jeez, Cahira, who pissed you off?" The trainer, a brown-haired, green-eyed man named James asked,

"Heyman. He said um… Lesnar was released." Cahira said softly.

"I heard. How's Natalya taking it?" James asked.

"She doesn't know. She doesn't need to know." Cahira said.

"You're trying to protect her?" James asked.

"Trying to. It's not working. I try to get her on track with coping with what happened and it blows up in my face because of crap like this." Cahira said.

"I see. You're a good friend, Hira. You're protecting Nattie, and honestly, she'll be fine. Just stay at her side." James said as he cut the tape with scissors. He gently pressed down the bandage.

"Thanks James, for the bandage and the pep talk. I needed it." Cahira said.

"Not a problem. Come to me if you need me, ok?" James asked.

"I will." Cahira said softly.

After getting her hand bandaged, Cahira went to the curtain. She sighed several times to calm her nerves. Her music hit, making the arena fill with guitar and cheers. She entered the ring with ease.

"Is Cahira's hand bandaged? What happened there?" King asked.

"I don't know, King, maybe she'll talk about it." Cole said.

Sin Cara came out. The bell rang. Before Cahira started out, she offered her hand to Sin Cara. Sin Cara shook her hand and the match began. Since the pair of them was about polar opposites but the same height, the match was challenging.

Sin Cara, with more experience than Cahira, won. Cahira shook off the loss, but grabbed a mike.

"I know that King just said something about my hand. It was about something that made me angry. I have a combustible temper at the moment due to Natalya's attack a few weeks ago. I can't stand that I have it now, but I do. I cannot tell you why I punched the wall, but…" Lesnar's theme hit, making Cahira begin to shake in anger. Lesnar ran down to the ring, Heyman shortly behind him.

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN A HOLDING CELL!" Cole snapped.

"That's not cool! Cahira's trapped! C'mon get out of there!" King called.

_Attack him! Hurt him! Do whatever it takes to hurt him! _Cahira heard a voice say.

As Lesnar entered the ring, Cahira felt rage boil in her blood. She jumped him and started wailing on him. Heyman was repeatedly yelling "no" outside the ring. Brock ended up throwing Cahira off of him and onto the mat itself. He started in on her, and Cahira instinctively covered her face and neck. She kicked him in the gut with both legs, taking the wind from his lungs. Lesnar staggered backwards and Cahira stood up.

Toxic sky blue met furious thunderstorm cloud blue in dissonance. The world disappeared for Cahira, her anger directed at the man before her.

She didn't see him running for her, landing a spinebuster on her. She felt the air leave her lungs and her head hit the mat at the same exact time. Lesnar landed a punch on Cahira, causing blood to spurt from her mouth. Cahira hit back, landing a punch on Lesnar, blood coming from his nose in a rush.

The whole locker room came out, pulling Lesnar off of Cahira. They held Lesnar in one corner while Cahira ran her tongue over her teeth, finding out she hadn't lost any. She ran her tongue over the inside of her mouth, finding a spot where her cheek had met teeth, causing the blood coming out. She smiled a maniac smile.

_You're not done with him, yet… _The same voice said.

"I don't like that smile." Lawler said.

Cahira ran through the crowd of Superstars, her fists meeting Lesnar's face. He roared in fury, once again pinning Cahira to the ground. Cahira was able to get Lesnar pinned to the ground by the force of her will. She stood up, kicking Lesnar in the groin. Cahira could see the pain shoot through his body as she lifted his legs, set her right leg through them and hooked one. She crossed his legs and turned Brock onto his stomach, latching on a Sharpshooter. She kept making him struggle against it.

What Cahira didn't expect was Lesnar to use his own leg power to kick her in the back. It took half of the Superstars in the ring to keep Cahira from going after Lesnar and vice versa. She heard Hunter's music play. He came out, leather jacket and jeans, looking like he meant "cerebral assassin" business, not COO business. Stephanie trailed in after him.

Lesnar broke away from the group of Superstars holding him back, escaping through the audience. Cahira shook her head and followed Brock. Brock's top speed didn't match Cahira's.

Cahira ran after Brock at her top speed. She jumped and tackled him, holding down his arms.

"How in the hell could you rape Natalya?" Cahira demanded of the behemoth.

"Why would you want to know?" Lesnar snarled.

"Because, you should have become Bubba's _girlfriend _in jail! Who bailed you out? Who in the right mind would?" Cahira yelled. Lesnar head butted Cahira, causing her to topple backwards. She saw stars as she leaned against a wall. Lesnar grabbed her in a front chokehold. Cahira struggled for breath.

"Let her go." A distinctly _pissed off_ male voice said. Cahira felt herself losing consciousness as Lesnar released her. She fell in a pile, gasping for air. She turned to see Randy, a scowl on his face. He wasn't happy.

"I didn't want her anyway. Where's that Niedhart bitch?" Brock snarled.

"Far away from you." Cahira gasped.

Lesnar looked at Cahira, prepared to attack again. Randy ran to them and hit an RKO on Brock. Brock fell to the ground. Randy pulled himself to Cahira's side, and she was still gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mostly. Some damage but, I'm all right." Cahira said hoarsely. Randy stood up and lifted Cahira with ease in the common stepping-over-the-threshold for the first time style. Icy blue met thunderstorm cobalt, but instead of dissonance, a harmonious blend of colors ensued. They didn't even notice Hunter and the rest of the locker room running to their aid.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, snapping the pair out of their entrancement.

"I RKO'ed him. He had almost choked Cahira out." Randy said, looking at Hunter.

"So that's why you're holding her like that. Get her to the trainer's. We have Lesnar handled." Hunter ordered.

"Hunter, what's going to happen to him?" Cahira asked, her voice still hoarse.

"I want him at Wrestlemania. Hira, you're family, and damn it, no one messes with you without getting me involved." Hunter said.

Cahira looked at Hunter, looking at the man she saw as a cousin in a whole new light. He was acting like they were more than cousins, or friends. He was acting like they were siblings.

Or even father and daughter.

**WHOA! Cahira went to the dark side for a minute there! Smiling maniacally? Uh, that was maniacal. She went crazy, crazier than AJ! I don't know if that's a good thing either… Oh dear Lord… Maybe Randy's rubbed off on her…**

**Well, how about Hunter's reaction to helping Cahira? Well, he's known her most of her life (he "married" Stephanie for the first time when she was ten or eleven), so that could be the reason. Or it _could be_ a deeper connection.**

**I also like moving slow with Cahira and Randy. He needs to gain her trust before she lets him know who she is, and that's where we'll get to see all of Cahira's emotions!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but review! Give me your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Abyss

The trainer had recommended that Cahira go to the hospital. He had called an ambulance, Randy going with her.

So Cahira was once again in a hospital bed, getting examined by a doctor, Randy not in the room. This time it was a man with white hair and kind blue eyes. His name was Dr. Green. He examined the bite on the inside of Cahira's cheek, finding it just needed to heal, then moved onto Cahira's trachea, finding she had no crushed areas, and finally moved to the hand she used to punch a wall _and _Lesnar, finding that she needed an x-ray.

"I really hope the other guy looks worse, Miss Quinn. Because you've taken a beating." Dr. Green said with a smile.

"He's bloodied and bruised. I didn't let him get away that easily. And call me Cahira." Cahira said, her voice returning to normal.

"All right, Cahira. But still, if you broke your hand, no competing until the week before Wrestlemania." Dr. Green said.

"Can I still be at Raw? Seriously, I want to see Lesnar get the crap kicked out of him every week." Cahira said.

Dr. Green laughed and said, "I don't blame you."

"Thank you! Somebody understands." Cahira said.

"No problem. I'll have you taken to radiology in an hour so you can settle. Until then, keep calm and think happy thoughts." Dr. Green said.

"I'll try." Cahira said with a small smile. Dr. Green left and Randy came in, a Styrofoam cup in his hand.

"Don't tell me that's coffee." Cahira said. The sound of the caffienated brew made Cahira sick to her stomach.

"It's not. It's green tea to soothe your throat," Randy paused, handing the Styrofoam cup to Cahira, "how are you feeling, Hira?" Randy asked.

"I'm ok. I went to a _dark _place. Seriously, I was hearing voices. I don't know what snapped." Cahira said. Randy pulled up a chair next to her.

"Sometimes you snap. It happens. I've snapped to that point before, Hunter's snapped to that point, Cena's snapped to that point. It's because it's unfortunately in our nature." Randy said. Cahira nodded. A radiologist, honey blonde haired, green-eyed, tall, and extremely _curvy_ woman, came into the room at that moment.

"All right, Miss Cahira! Let's get that hand x-rayed!" She said.

After getting her hand x-rayed, Cahira was cleared to leave. Her hand wasn't injured in the least, luckily for her. She and Randy caught a taxi to the arena, where Randy had parked his tour bus. Cahira had her bags on his tour bus as well.

When arriving back at the arena, Cahira and Randy were zombie-like. Randy offered Cahira to stay for a little bit to unwind, but Cahira declined. She got into her rental and drove to the hotel. Once at the hotel, reporters immediately swarmed her.

"Cahira, what will happen at Wrestlemania?"

"Miss Quinn, will you face Lesnar or will Triple H?"

"Is Lesnar back in a holding cell?"

"Are you facing charges for assaulting Brock?"

"STOP! Goddamnit! Don't you guys have lives to live and families to see? I know I have to call my mother and let her know I'm all right. Maybe you should do the same fucking thing!" Cahira snapped. The reporters stopped swarming her, and let her go into the hotel. Cahira checked in.

"Let me be the first to apologize Miss Quinn. I tried to have them leave before you arrived." The man at the front desk said.

"It's not your fault. In fact, I appreciate that you tried." Cahira said.

Cahira walked to the elevator, but it took too long, so Cahira instead took the stairs. She heard the door to her level open and close and the door to the first level open and close. She froze.

_C'mon, can't I catch a break today? _She wondered.

Cahira saw Roman Reigns descend and Rollins and Ambrose, all in street clothes, ascend to her position. Her heart began to pound. Were they working for Lesnar?

"Cahira, hey, how is everything?" Ambrose asked.

"It's fine, Dean. If you'll excuse me…" Cahira said, but she ran straight on into Reigns.

"We just want to talk, Cahira." Rollins said. Cahira was surprised that the Shield couldn't hear her heart about ready to rip out of her ribcage.

"About?" Cahira asked.

"Lesnar. What he did to you, to Natalya, was an injustice." Reigns said.

"But what you did to him tonight was an injustice." Ambrose said.

"And what you're doing, cornering me in a stairwell, is an injustice. I don't feel like going back to the hospital tonight, boys, and right now, I'm feeling pretty fucking dangerous." Cahira said.

"More like endangered." Ambrose cackled.

"You _are _insane, Dean. Snap out of your storyline, before it gets you hurt." Cahira said.

"We aren't in a storyline. In fact, we'd like to offer you something." Rollins said.

"What?" Cahira asked.

"Protection. Randy can't do it alone." Ambrose said.

"Randy's protection enough. He and I make a good team, I got to see it firsthand tonight. We don't need you." Cahira said.

"You have a lot of faith in him. Unneeded faith." Reigns said.

Cahira smiled wryly and said, "Believe in the RKO." She forced her way out of the pile and went to her room, locking it tight behind her. She started shaking like a leaf. Would there be backlash from her confrontation with the most dangerous stable in the WWE?

0o0o0o0

A week had passed. Cahira had her confrontation with the Shield in the back of her mind the whole time she was awake. She kept her mouth shut about it, as well.

By Vince's orders, Cahira had to have her hand heal before competing. Until her hand healed, she would be a ringside commentator, and if Lesnar appeared, she wouldn't engage unless Lesnar engaged her. It didn't matter _who _he engaged, if it wasn't her, she weren't to interfere.

So Cahira, dressed in a Metallica t-shirt, white jeans, and cowboy boots, was alongside Lawler and Cole on commentary for Raw: Old School. Matches passed by, and Cahira called them well for her first time on commentary.

"Up next, it will be Randy Orton versus Wade Barrett." Cole said.

"So, Cahira, how are you feeling about Orton now?" Jerry asked.

"Orton's been put on a back burner. My number one priority is to see Lesnar's downfall for now." Cahira said.

"I see, so you're not wanting to rip his throat out anymore?" Cole asked.

"Lesnar's, yes, Orton's? Not at the time being." Cahira said. "Voices" ripped through the arena, and Randy came out from the curtain, a smile on his face. Cahira shook her head.

_He's so full of himself sometimes. Wonder if he just got laid_. She thought.

"And here comes the Viper! We will see this match underway after the commercial break!" Lawler said.

Meanwhile, Barrett emerged and the match begun. The commercial break ended and Orton and Barrett were evenly matched. Everything was going smoothly…

Until the Shield's music rang through the arena. Cahira's heart nearly stopped in fear. She gripped the table until her knuckles were white.

_Get out of there, Randy. Get out of there_. Cahira thought.

"Whoa, Hira, you okay?" Cole asked.

"You're gripping the table." Lawler said. Cahira didn't answer them, she just watched as Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns came to the ring. Ambrose turned around and winked at her.

"Cahira, what was that? Why did Ambrose just wink at you?" Cole asked.

"I-I-I I d-don't know." Cahira stuttered.

The Shield attacked Randy. Cahira started shaking and paled immensely. She felt a hand on her back.

"You're extremely pale." Lawler said. Cahira could only stare wide-eyed as Randy was attacked. Ambrose grabbed a microphone and looked at Cahira.

"That was for you, baby." Ambrose said. Sheamus's music hit, followed by Ryback's. Natalya emerged with Ryback. After chasing off the Shield, Randy, who was being held up by Sheamus and Ryback, looked into Cahira's eyes. Cahira dropped her gaze in guilt. Randy shook his head at her.

When the commercial hit, Cahira ran backstage. Randy was in the trainer's room with Sheamus, Ryback, and Natalya, on one of the hospital beds. Cahira opened the door, still pale.

"How could you?" Natalya asked.

"Nattie, please, I had nothing to do with this." Cahira pleaded.

"Then why in the hell did Ambrose not only _wink _at you, but say what he did?" Sheamus asked.

"Sheamus, please." Cahira whispered.

"You've hired the Shield." Ryback said. Cahira looked into Ryback's bright blue orbs.

"No, I didn't, I wouldn't, I-I…" Cahira whimpered. The four others in the room looked at Cahira, staring her down.

"We trusted you." Natalya said.

"You still can! I had nothing to do with that!" Cahira said. Ryback stepped up, his size towering over Cahira's frame.

"Prove it." Ryback said menacingly.

Cahira's protest died in her throat. She hung her head low.

"There is no way to." Cahira turned around and ran. She grabbed her things from the Diva's Locker Room and tried to make a quick escape, but was delayed by Vince.

"Not you too!" Cahira said.

"Yes, me too! What in the hell was that?" Vince asked.

"I didn't, Uncle Vince… I wouldn't do that I wouldn't…" Cahira trailed off.

"I have no choice. I have to fire you." Vince said.

"What?" Cahira snapped.

"I can't have controversy in my ring. I'm sorry, Cahira." Vince said. Rage boiled up inside of Cahira.

"Oh, so when Natalya was _raped_, you couldn't make sure that Lesnar couldn't get _in _a WWE arena? I had to fight him off last week, alone, nevertheless! I got hurt, yeah, but I sure as hell didn't hire the Shield. If I can't prove that to you, fine! I don't want to be a McMahon, in a business, family _or _a WWE sense! In fact, stay away from me, and make sure your idiot son and daddy's little princess hears this too! And good luck breaking this to Mom!" Cahira yelled.

"There's no need to…" Cahira slapped Vince and walked away. She got into her rental car and drove to her hotel. She broke down in tears when she was safely in her room. She got her phone and called the only person who would possibly believe her.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Shawn, thank God you answered." Cahira said.

"Are you crying? What happened, kiddo?" Shawn asked.

"I've been accused of hiring the Shield, Vince fired me and…" Cahira trailed off, sobbing into the phone.

"Easy, easy, kiddo. You're lucky I'm at the airport because of Old School Raw. Screw them, I'm coming, Hira. Which hotel are you in?" Shawn asked.

"The Holiday Inn. Room 245." Cahira sobbed.

"All right. I'll be there. Hang in there, ok?" Shawn asked.

"I'll try. Please hurry." Cahira said softly.

"I will." Shawn hung up. Cahira held her knees to her chest, then set her head down on her knees.

_Why wouldn't they believe me? I'd have no reason to hire the Shield! I can't tell them about what happened last week! _Cahira thought in the dark. Her phone went off and she saw on the Caller ID readout it was her mother. She ignored the call.

"Fuck her. She doesn't matter." Cahira said aloud. Her phone came alive with a text message from Stephanie, and she ignored it. Cahira got a call from Shane and ignored it as well, then set her phone on silent. She clenched her teeth. There was a knock on her door and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"It's me." Shawn said.

"Coming." Cahira said. She stood up and opened the door. The look of caring in Shawn's eye made Cahira fall apart. Shawn came in and closed the door.

"Easy, c'mon, let's just go sit down." Shawn said, gently guiding the hysterical woman to the bed. They both sat down, Shawn keeping an arm around Cahira.

"All right, lay it on me. I'll do my best to understand." Shawn said.

"Last week, after leaving the hospital, I was cornered in the stairwell by the Shield. They offered protection, and I told them no chance. Tonight, there was backlash. The three of them attacked Randy, but before, Ambrose winked at me, and after, Ambrose said he attacked Randy for me. I tried pleading my case to Sheamus, Ryback, Natalya, and Randy. They didn't believe me. I just wanted to get out of there before anything happened. Then Vince fired me because he said he didn't want controversy in his company!" Cahira said.

"That's screwed up. You're his niece. Why didn't you tell them about last week?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I think I was just… not thinking clearly. I wanted to make sure Randy was okay and I was… berated." Cahira said.

"And you were fired. That's bull. You didn't need to be fired." Shawn said.

"I told Vince that if he fired me from his company, I wasn't going to be a McMahon in any way. I've been getting calls and texts nonstop. I bet you ten to one, tomorrow morning I won't have a bank account, a trust fund, any money just because Vince has all my records and passwords." Cahira said.

"Hunter won't let that happen." Shawn said.

"Are you so sure about that?" Cahira asked.

"Hunter cares _a lot _about you, Hira. I can see it in his eyes. He cares about you more than anyone in the McMahon Family besides his kids. I think it could be because, like him, you aren't a blood McMahon. He trained you and he won't let Vince do that." Shawn said.

Cahira bit her lip and said, "Really?"

"I assure you. Even if he won't do it, damn it, I'll take you in." Shawn said.

Cahira smiled then a tear rolled off her cheek. Shawn brought her into his arms.

"You want to know why I'd take you in?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Cahira said.

"Because, you don't deserve that treatment." Shawn said.

After talking with Shawn, Cahira felt a lot better. Shawn left her in a better condition than she was when he was there. She had the chance to pull her waist-long hair into a ponytail when there was a knock on her door; she thought maybe Shawn had forgotten something.

"What did you forget? Did your wallet fall out of your pocket?" Cahira asked as she made her way to the door. She opened it to a very angry Randy Orton. She paled and shrunk away. Randy walked into the room, not saying a word as the door slammed behind him. Cahira feared him as he cornered her.

"Please say something, Randy, please." Cahira begged, tears springing to her eyes.

"How? Why?" Randy asked. Cahira sucked in a breath.

"I… didn't… I couldn't… I…" Cahira tried finding the right words. He backed off, realizing he was scaring her. Cahira started crying again, silently.

"Why the Shield? How could you do this?" Randy asked.

"I didn't hire them, I was just as surprised as you were." Cahira whispered so softly Randy had to strain to hear her.

"Please tell the truth, Quinn." Randy said.

"I am." Cahira whispered as she bit her lip.

"Then why would they do that? Credit you?" Randy asked.

"I don't, wait, I do know," Cahira paused and sighed, "last week, after leaving you, I was cornered in the stairwell by them. They offered protection. I told them you were protection enough."

"Why would they attack me?" Randy asked.

"I don't know! I didn't know there'd be backlash from it; I didn't think they would do that! I didn't think I'd lose my job, friends _and _family!" Cahira snapped.

Randy looked at Cahira with unemotional eyes and said, "Yelling isn't going to help get your point across. I know you're upset. You've lost a lot. I would've stopped Sheamus, Ryan and Nattie, but I was too weak to."

"Then why did you look at me like you were going to hurt me?" Cahira asked.

"I am a little upset. Now that I've heard your side, I have more ammo against the Shield." Randy said, turning away.

"Randy, wait, please." Cahira pleaded. Randy stopped, a good five feet away from Cahira. He turned to face her. Cahira felt her heart beating out of her chest as she approached him. Once they were inches apart, Cahira hugged Randy gently in case he had injuries. Randy was surprised at the gesture.

"I don't want to lose you." Cahira said into his chest. Randy felt her body being racked with silent sobs. What was he supposed to say to her? He was still upset with her for not coming clean. But her gesture made it obvious she was insecure about anything. Randy pushed her away to Cahira's horror. Quickly, indecisively, Randy kissed her hard on the mouth, to which Cahira obliged, tears still running down her cheeks. The kiss became open-mouthed when Randy forced her lips to part with his own. Tongues met instinctively, battling for dominance.

Randy's fingertips found the hem of Cahira's shirt and he pulled it over her head, his warm, work-roughened hands running over her near-chiseled abs, revealing a plain white bra. She shuddered as her hands found the hem of his shirt and worked her way up underneath the fabric. He quickly disregarded the shirt, revealing his own chiseled features. They met again in a clash of mouths and tongues.

Both of their fingers fumbled to undo the other's button on their jeans. Pure want, need, desire and lust had come over them enough that they didn't care. She felt her jeans fall to the floor, revealing white cotton panties. He chuckled.

"What?" Cahira asked breathlessly.

"You have a plain taste in underwear." Randy said.

"Well I didn't know that this would be happening, in my defense." Cahira said.

"I know." He pressed his lips to hers, as her fingers were able to undo the button on his jeans, revealing plain black boxers as they fell to the floor. She smiled as she looked at him. He rolled his eyes, feeling like a lab specimen as she stared at him. He finally had enough and ran his hands over her body, eliciting gasps and moans. He crouched down, tracing her tattoo lovingly. He brought his lips to her leg, lapping at the tattoo with his tongue, slowly making his way up her thigh, causing her to shudder and her head to fall back.

He went back to a standing stance, towering over her. His hands molded her body until she felt her muscles turn to liquid. She could barely stand when he took her mouth again. Since she had lost most of her muscle power it seemed, when he lifted her with ease, there was no friction, just wanting. They ended up on the bed somehow, they both couldn't remember, but he was above her. He had her lean up so he could remove her bra. The clasps came undone quickly, revealing her perfect, white, slightly large mounds with stiffened pink peaks. He ran his hands over her bare flesh, eliciting a moan from her. He lowered his head to her right breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple, making her back arch, and offering him more. He started lapping at her right breast as his hand massaged her left.

She was near spent when he switched the treatment to her left breast. Moans and whimpers of pleasure came from her mouth as he let himself loose, tasting her skin. He worked his way south to her panties, removing them with ease. He pressed his hand against her core, feeling she was warm and wet, and he hardened. He rubbed her slightly, making her hips buck. He slid one finger inside her, her head fell back and she let out a moan that racked her body with fire and ice.

He withdrew his finger, finding she was ready, more than, for him. Her hands went down his sides, removing his boxers, revealing his throbbing manhood. He teased her, only inserting the head of his member inside her. She moaned in frustration.

"Say you want me. Beg for me." Randy said.

"Really? This is tort…ahh!" Cahira moaned as he withdrew.

"C'mon." Randy teased.

"Randy, please, I need you." She said. He thrust himself inside of her roughly, eliciting moans from the both of them, showing they both had desperate need. She smiled and looked into his ice blue orbs, her hands going around him as he thrust inside her, her nails biting and making scratches down his back. He felt her walls clench around him, knowing she was close.

The orgasm ripped through the very fiber of her being, making her body shudder and buck, causing friction as he kept plunging into her.

When he ceased for a moment, she knew he was nearing his own orgasm. When he climaxed, he kept pumping into her, not willing to let his instincts make him stop. What he didn't realize as she climaxed again a pure fire roaring between them as they both came undone, their emotions quieting and their needs waning.

When the fire became calmer, she lied on her back, his head resting between her breasts, and his arm around her. Cahira smiled as she heard Randy snoring softly. It seemed he was spent, too. Tears sprang to Cahira's eyes when her emotional walls collapsed. Would this be her first and last night with Randy?

**VINCE IS HEARTLESS! My God, I mean, firing her without hearing her story, without letting her calm down? What the hell is wrong with Vince? At least Randy backed off when he realized he was scaring her, and let her tell her side of the story!**

**But this brings an interesting development. What if the Shield is working against Cahira to see if she breaks? I mean, it's totally possible they want to see Cahira go to the dark side, completely and probably permanently. It's possible…**

**We'll get to see the recoil of this chapter next chapter, at least. We'll get to see where Cahira ends up after being fired and after sleeping with Randy. And I know I kind of rushed the lemon, but when people have emotional breakdowns, they do reckless things. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Solace

**Sandow's Apprentice: *Snoring, wakes up when alert goes off for received email* Whoa! There you are! I was kind of worried for a little bit! It's been a few weeks since I've heard from you! Did your computer die on you? And you have guts! Atta kid! *Pats you on the back* you have your opinions, and I have mine. And, I'm not being a smart-ass, but does it get tiring to write "You're welcome" at the end of each review? I'd get tired of it! Just saying.**

**Xandman216: You seem awfully concerned about Cahira and Randy's relationship! They won't end like _that_. I have more plans for these two before anything else, so for now, they'll be okay!**

**Sorry about the lateness. I was SUPER busy last week, so forgive me.**

Cahira woke alone. She heard the shower running and smiled, but something within her made her frown. Randy was showering, that meant he was either trying deliberately not to wake her so he could leave, or he was being courteous.

She didn't know which.

Pushing her doubts away, Cahira quickly dressed into pajamas and grabbed her phone. She had over ten voicemails, all from her mother, Stephanie, her father, Hunter, and an unknown number.

Cahira first listened to the two voicemails from Stephanie first.

"It's Stephanie, I heard about what happened from Daddy. I know you wouldn't hire the Shield. I'm going to calm down Dad and we'll go from there. I'll call you and let you know how it goes."

"Cahira, Daddy's extremely sorry. Seriously, he broke down into tears. He realizes he was in the wrong. Call me, okay? I'm worried."

Cahira then listened to the three voicemails from her mother.

"Hey, sweetie, it's Mom. Are you okay? Steph called me and told me what happened. Your Uncle Vince is in some deep crap at the moment with me. I thought I'd call you and check in with you before bitching Vince out. But it seems like you wish to be left alone, which is perfectly fine. I'll call you and let you know how everything is going."

"Hira, I got Vince to admit he was in the wrong. I've called your father. He should be texting you, please text him back, okay?"

"Cahira Marie Quinn, where are you tonight? Are you okay? I'm extremely worried about you, sweetie. I have the right, I'm your mother! Please call me and let me know where you are."

Cahira bit her lip. She could see the worried look on Adrian McMahon-Quinn's face right then. She could see her mother's dark brown locks disheveled and her cognac brown eyes full of tears of worry. Cahira listened to the two voicemails from her father.

"Hey, kiddo. I heard about everything. I know you aren't like that. Call mom."

"Cahira, I'm worried. Please call someone, let us know you're all right."

Cahira could see Gregg Quinn, sitting on his sofa alongside his new wife Kathy, his sandy blond hair sleep messy and his green eyes troubled. She could see her stepmother with her golden blond locks and kind gray eyes alongside her troubled husband, comforting him. Cahira then listened to the two voicemails from Hunter.

"Shawn called me. The Shield is in _major _trouble, and if we even _hear_ that they were working for someone, they will have their asses handed to them, and their jobs. Just take a deep breath and relax, Hira, everything will be all right."

"Hey, you haven't called back. Are you okay? Is everything all right? I don't want to have to send someone out looking for you. Cahira, I'm worried. I really am. I mean, you," Hunter paused and sighed, "never mind that for now. But Steph's worried, your mom's worried, everyone is worried sick about you. Please let us know you're okay."

Cahira felt a tear escape her eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness, it was a tear of relief. Relief that people actually cared a lot about her. Her phone automatically played the last voicemail from the unknown number.

"Hello, Cahira. It's Dixie Carter. I heard that you were fired from your job at WWE last night. That's really a loss on their part. You're beautiful, smart, and talented. I know about your plight with Brock Lesnar, and realize that it never should've happened, and shouldn't be happening. I'm offering you a seven hundred fifty thousand dollar contract here at IMPACT Wrestling. I understand if you want to wait until after Wrestlemania to start negotiations. Give me a call at this number if you're interested."

Cahira about dropped the phone as it hung up. Seventy-five thousand dollars a year at IMPACT Wrestling? That was three times what she was making at WWE. How could they possibly offer her that much money a year, being such a small wrestling business?

The shower shut off and Cahira put her phone down, the look of a deer caught in headlights on her face. Randy emerged, sighing. His ice blue orbs connected with her thunderstorm cloud cerulean eyes.

"You're up." Randy said.

"Yeah, I just kind of woke up." Cahira said with a small smile.

"I was hoping to let you sleep. You had a rough day yesterday." Randy said.

"Well, it didn't turn out so well." Cahira chuckled.

"That's right." Randy said. He grabbed a familiar duffel bag. Cahira cocked her head upon seeing the duffel bag she had stolen from him that fateful night so many days earlier.

"Where'd that come from? Was I _that _out of it this morning?" Cahira asked.

"No, I had Cena drop by my bus and grab it for me. He dropped it off earlier, before you woke up." Randy said. He pulled out a black tracksuit and a pair of gray boxers. Cahira saw the screen on her phone light up. She saw it was a call from Hunter and answered it.

"There you are! Jesus H. Christ, Cahira Marie Quinn! I thought I was going to have to file a missing person's report!" Hunter practically yelled into her ear.

"Easy, Hunter, I'm alive, I'm okay." Cahira said.

"Are you?" Hunter asked.

"I am. I had a somebody over last night." Cahira said.

"The whole freaking locker room is pissed off at… wait a minute, Randy was looking for you. Did he find you? What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter! He just stayed the night." Cahira said.

"Only that?" Hunter asked.

"Only that. No sex or anything involved." Randy looked at Cahira questioningly and she mouthed, "I don't want him to know right now." Randy nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Jesus, kiddo, I wish you would've called." Hunter said.

"I had zero tolerance last night. It just wouldn't have been good if I had." Cahira said.

"Seems you tolerated Randy just fine." Hunter said.

"Because he was willing to listen to me. Plus, it was late enough I just didn't want him getting mugged or something." Cahira said.

"You still have a kind heart, Cahira. Well, I better go. Will we see you on the upcoming Raws?" Hunter asked.

"You know, I don't know. I might take a little time away. I need the solace of the shore." Cahira said.

"All right, go on home to Coeur D'Alene. We'll miss you." Hunter said.

"Same here. Bye." Cahira hung up. Randy walked over to Cahira, pulling her into an unexpected kiss. When they parted, Cahira was surprised.

"That was for saving my ass." Randy said.

"It was unexpected, and honestly, I'm okay with it," Cahira looked at the alarm clock, "you better head for Smackdown, or you'll miss the taping."

"Wanna go with me?" Randy asked.

Cahira shook her head and said, "No, you go. I wanna go home right now."

"You'll come back?" Randy asked.

"Eventually. I'll just show up." Cahira said.

0o0o0o0

Cahira went home to her apartment in Coeur D'Alene. She was glad to be home. Two weeks passed easily. Cahira volunteered at the local animal shelter to pass the time. The one thing on her mind was the offer from IMPACT. Dixie apparently wanted her as a Knockout, not as WWE's Diva. Cahira had a lot weighing on her shoulders, mainly her future.

Pushing away her doubts, Cahira picked up her phone. She had three texts, all from Randy. He was just checking in with her. She dialed Dixie's number, her whole body shaking.

"This is Dixie Carter." Dixie answered.

"Dixie, this is Cahira Quinn." Cahira said.

"Hello Cahira! I was expecting your call. How are you?" Dixie asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. But, I'm calling about your offer." Cahira said.

"Are you taking it?" Dixie asked.

"I just have a question for you, Dixie. Can you come watch Wrestlemania? I'm going to be there, and I want you to be sure I'm what you want in a Knockout." Cahira said.

"Of course I can! I'm already sure you're what I want in a Knockout, but if you insist, I will be at Wrestlemania." Dixie said.

"In fact, Dixie? You'll be my exclusive guest." Cahira said.

0o0o0o0

Raw was boring without Cahira around, Randy had to admit. They texted back and forth, never were calling due to Cahira's volunteer hours at her local animal shelter.

He sat alone in his locker room, just happy to be in the quiet. He sent a quick text to Cahira.

"_Everythings boring w/out u, u made everything interesting._" Randy said.

His phone buzzed.

"_Ur so sweet, Randy. I miss u guys. I'll let u kno, I'll be there for the next couple of Raws and Wrestlemania. I can't w8 2 see Hunter beat the crap out of Lesnar._"Cahira said.

"_That'll be good. I miss u 2. Maybe we'll both be in Hunter's corner at 'Mania._" Randy texted. There was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"Two minutes until your match." One of the techs said.

"_Have to go. Got a match._" Randy quickly texted. He set his phone to the side and left the locker room.

Randy went to the curtain, waiting to hear his music hit. He emerged when it did, seeing CM Punk opposing him. Randy was definitely ready to take out some frustrations on Punk, who had been badmouthing Cahira _and _Natalya.

The match went through without a hitch, and Randy won. The crowd went wild and cheered for him as he stood on the turnbuckle. His gaze caught a sign that said "Cahira + Randy = D-Generate Predators." He smiled and pointed to that sign, and the cameras caught it.

Lesnar's music went off. Randy got off the turnbuckle and looked to the stage, where Heyman emerged. Randy's skin began to crawl as Paul made it down the ramp and into the ring, microphone in hand. Heyman got situated, and looked Randy in the eye.

"So, your little girlfriend is at home. I wonder why, she only hired the Shield and got fired." Heyman sneered. Randy motioned for a microphone of his own.

"Listen, Heyman, Cahira Quinn did not hire the Shield. They only wanted to hurt her after she decided not to have them as bodyguards." Randy said, trying to stay calm.

"No, no, no. She hired them, and I have the video to prove it." Heyman said.

"You realize I will not believe you?" Randy snapped. Heyman was taken aback.

"You take her word for gospel?" Heyman asked, an unfamiliar glint in his eye.

"Nope, I just know when someone's telling the damned truth and when someone's lying." Randy said.

Heyman had the footage roll anyway. The Shield was on the tape, and a woman, but her body type was different from Cahira's. She had the bright blond hair, but brown roots were showing. Randy also saw the woman was shorter than Cahira by a couple inches. He didn't listen to the "dialogue."

"That's not Hira. She's shorter than Cahira, she has brown roots, and her body type is almost too skinny compared to Cahira." Randy said. The crowd cheered.

"I can assure you, that is her." Heyman said.

"Really? This video would've had to be from that night, when she was at my side until she had to be on commentary. You're spreading lies, Heyman, not truths. That is not Cahira Quinn. If I didn't know any better, I would say it's that anorexic bitch Kelly Kelly if she dyed her hair blond again." Randy said.

"May I say mind your language?" Heyman asked.

"No, you just tried to ruin my girlfriend's reputation. I don't appreciate that, and neither will she." Randy said.

"Will?" Heyman asked.

"She'll be here the next couple of weeks and into Wrestlemania," Randy paused, and smiled, "give Lesnar a message from his holding cell, Cahira and I will be in Triple H's corner at Wrestlemania, and we _will _make sure he pays for what he has done."

**Okay, that was a bit of a filler chapter… Sorry bout that, having a touch of writer's block here… Next chapters should be better, because Cahira will be back in the WWE and, as JR says, "Business will be picking up!" if you catch my drift…**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Darkness

**Jessicka: WHOOPS! My face is red, I did a typo. I meant seven hundred fifty thousand dollars, not seventy five thousand. Oh, well, easily forgiven, right? I guess I could make the excuse that she's a newbie, but that's pretty lame, and I already admitted to the typo… Forgive me.**

**Xandman216: Oh, this "Dixie" situation is going to surprise a lot of people. Maybe the woman on the other side of the phone isn't Dixie Carter at all… just get you thinking there.**

**Anon. Reviewer: Why are you being so down on my story? I mean, there's not even ADVICE to follow like there was from Sandow's Apprentice, which I actually appreciate even though I'm kind of a smartass when they review. Do you know the meaning of an AU story? Meaning Alternate Universe. This isn't our universe, it's an alternate (or different for you simpletons) one. In this, Randy got divorced and Brock is just a bad guy. I read a story a couple months back and I based this story- however loosely, on that one. Don't even defend your position! You have none! **

Cahira pulled into the arena parking lot. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding. Maybe coming to Philadelphia wasn't such a smart idea. She stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"C'mon, Quinn, breathe." Cahira said. She grabbed her duffel bag and exited the car, locking it behind her. She strode, wearing lightwash jeans and a black tank top. Her platinum locks were pulled into a ponytail, slight tendrils escaping towards the front, framing her face. She looked like a security guard as she stepped into the locker room area. Superstars and Divas alike went silent at her appearance.

_Just take it easy. Don't care about their opinions._ Cahira thought as she walked past them. Ryback suddenly blocked her. Cahira took in an annoyed breath.

"What are you doing back?" Ryback asked.

"Easy, gorilla. I'm not here to 'conspire' with the Shield." Cahira said, using her fingers as air quotes, her tone icy.

"Listen, you do not belong here." Ryback snarled.

"You wanna fight, I'll damn well give you one. Now get out of my way before I decide to Superkick you into oblivion." Cahira growled. The area fell silent. Ryback's bright blue orbs stared into her dark cobalt ones. The tension was thick enough you could cut it with a knife.

"Calm down, big fella." A very calm female voice said. Cahira peered around to see her cousin, Stephanie. Ryback snarled and spit to the side. Cahira, disgusted, kicked Ryback in the jaw with ease. The gorilla was taken down to a knee. Cahira walked past Ryback to Stephanie's side.

"Was that fucking necessary, you bitch?" Ryback shouted.

"It was! And if I were you, I'd stay the fuck down, dog." Cahira said, her voice dropping an octave. Stephanie was amazed at Cahira's coldness, but still pulled her away from the scene.

"You've gotten hard." Stephanie said once they were near Vince's office. Cahira shrugged.

"When you get fan mail that says you're an unfeeling slut who spreads her legs for the Shield, you get cold." Cahira said.

"Yikes! The Universe has taken it that hard?" Stephanie asked.

Cahira chuckled coldly and said, "Yeah. I'm setting the record straight tonight."

"Atta girl." Stephanie smiled.

The girls stepped into Vince's office, where Hunter and Vince had waited for them. Hunter stepped over and hugged Cahira close. He kissed the crown of her hair.

"How is everything?" He whispered into her ear.

"It's okay." Cahira whispered back. The two separated and Cahira looked into Vince's amber eyes. Vince gave a sad smile.

"I've forgave you long ago. You're not on the shit list." Cahira said.

"I'm supposing the Shield is?" Vince asked, the sad smile gone.

"Damn fucking straight. And Lesnar. Call me paranoid, but I think he had a hand in this." Cahira said.

"You're not paranoid. I don't blame you." Stephanie said.

"Nor do I, I think Lesnar did something for this to happen." Hunter said.

"Speaking of that behemoth," Vince paused, catching the gazes of the other three, "he's here tonight. But if he tries anything…"

"If he tries anything, he'll bleed." Cahira said. Vince was stunned, and Hunter taken aback.

"I'm supposing you've had enough bullshit?" Hunter asked.

"Yep. And I'll make sure that bastard pays for it." Cahira snarled.

The other three stared at Cahira in awe. She had gone from a happy, well-adjusted, happy-to-be-at-the-back-of-the-pack girl, to a cold-hearted, save-your-kiss-goodbye, determined alpha female. Hunter smiled.

_She's like me. _He thought.

0o0o0o0

Cahira left Vince's office and went back to the locker room area. The people all shrank from her.

_Let them be afraid. _She thought. Within seconds, Sheamus approached her. Cahira rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, lass. I may have to Brogue Kick you." Sheamus said.

"Brogue Kick me, and I'll Superkick you back, fair?" Cahira asked. Sheamus chuckled, offering her his hand. Cahira was stunned. Did he believe her story?

"It's just a hand, not a snake." Sheamus said.

"It's about as dangerous as one," Cahira paused, shaking his hand, "but then again, I live for danger." She smiled.

"Great to have you back, Quinn." Sheamus said. The tension was somehow lifted. The two stopped shaking hands.

"Great to be back." Cahira said. Someone started clapping, and the whole area turned into a place of applause. Cahira looked around and smiled.

_Home… _She thought.

After the applause, Cahira left to the Diva's Locker Room. She found Natalya, in there alone, sitting, tears on her face. Cahira froze, unsure of what to do.

"Nattie?" Cahira asked softly. Natalya shot her head up, looking Cahira in the eye.

"Hey, there stranger." Nattie said.

"What's wrong?" Cahira asked.

"Nothing." Nattie smiled.

"Nattie, don't lie to me." Cahira said gently.

"It's just… I've slipped." Natalya said.

"Slipped?" Cahira asked.

"I mean, I," Natalya sighed, "I've had nightmares again." Cahira walked to Nattie's side, crouching next to her.

"You could've told someone." Cahira said.

"I don't trust anyone with it. I only trusted you, and I was pissed off at you." Natalya said.

"You might be a little more pissed off after you hear what I did." Cahira said.

"What'd you do?" Natalya asked.

"Kicked Ryan in the jaw. He was being a dick and wouldn't let me get past him." Cahira said.

Natalya laughed and said, "This Cahira is weird. You're a little darker."

Cahira smiled, "I've seen some darkness, and I have it in my very soul. It'll never be expunged, I have to live with it."

"I see. I'm sure Randy likes this dark side." Natalya teased.

"I don't know. He doesn't know yet." Cahira said.

"He said that he went and saw you." Natalya said.

"What? He hasn't." Cahira said.

"Oh dear." Natalya said.

"What?" Cahira asked.

"He did this when he and Sam were almost divorced. Said he was going somewhere and then didn't go." Natalya said.

"Nattie, did he ever, _cheat_ on Sam?" Cahira asked.

"Yeah. And here's the kicker," Natalya paused, searching for words, "he only ever cheated on her with either Alicia Fox or Eve Torres."

Cahira felt a pain crash into her like a bullet hitting its target. She sat down on the floor before she fell, because the room was spinning.

"The _sluts _of the locker room?" Cahira spat.

"I know, but he acted weird then, he's acting normal." Natalya assured Cahira.

"Normal? Nattie, I've read the reports. When he was younger, he was a dick! What if…" Cahira shook her head.

"Don't think 'what ifs.' It'll kill you in the end. Confront him." Natalya said.

"I will," Cahira paused, "At Wrestlemania."

"Why then?" Natalya asked.

"Because, I have Dixie Carter watching me. This way, if I can prove he's lying, I have another job to go to where I won't see him." Cahira said.

0o0o0o0

When Raw kicked off, Cahira hung out backstage with Natalya. The two women caught up a little bit when Randy walked in. He had a smile on his face when his eyes met Cahira's. Cahira gave a small smile. The two hugged, but when Randy went for a kiss, Cahira jerked away.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"Well," Cahira paused, "I think we might be moving too fast. I mean, Randy, I haven't even had a _true _first love. I don't want to rush." Cahira saw Natalya smile in the corner of her eye.

"I see. I understand," Randy pulled her into a fierce, tight hug, "and I missed you."

_How much did you miss me? _Cahira wondered.

After a brief reunion, Cahira left Randy and Natalya. She walked to the curtain, microphone in hand. "Undone" began to ring through the arena as she nodded to the tech. The crowd was silent, making Cahira apprehensive.

_Breathe. You're almost there. _She encouraged herself. She got into the ring and placed herself on a turnbuckle. She lifted the microphone to her lips.

"I know you're all surprised to see me. You all know, I am no longer employed by the WWE. I had no choice in that matter. I was fired to prevent 'controversy,'" Cahira even used finger quotes, "in reality, controversy never existed. The Shield cornered me. I never hired them. I never wanted them to hurt Randy. I was berated with questions as soon as I went to check on him. I tried to leave, to prevent speculation. My uncle fired me, to stop any debate."

I was hurt, lost, I didn't know what to do. I'll be honest, the Cahira you see now is completely different than the Cahira you knew then. That Cahira is gone. She saw the glass as half full, but then again, I don't see it as half empty. I see it as just being. I'm not as optimistic as her. I'm not the Cahira Quinn you knew. I'm now determined, and honestly, hell hath no fury like woman scorned."

All I wanted all my life was to be in the WWE. It's true. But now, I doubt who I am. I thought I was well adjusted. I wasn't. When Lesnar attacked Natalya, I had nightmares. When I was fired, I was three steps from disappearing forever," Cahira paused, taking a deep breath, "I sincerely want the Shield to know, you show up, I will hurt you. Not for Randy, but for me. If I find out you were working for someone, I will nail your asses to the ground."

The crowd was silent, and then they started cheering. They started cheering "DX!" Cahira smiled.

_I missed this a little bit. _She thought. Hunter came out and the crowd went positively wild. Cahira dismounted the turnbuckle. As Hunter made his way down the aisle, Randy, Ryback, and Natalya followed him. Hunter stepped into the ring and hugged Cahira close. There were quite a few "awws" in the audience. Cahira leaned her head into Hunter's shoulder, just forgetting the audience, Randy, Ryback and Natalya were there. She backed away from Hunter, a smile on her face. She looked to Ryback, who nodded in respect towards her. Cahira did the same back. Hunter motioned for a microphone.

"I know, I, for one, am glad to see you here, where you belong." Hunter said. Cahira smiled as the crowd cheered wildly. Natalya took Cahira's microphone.

"I have to agree. You look like you're home." Natalya said with a smile. Cahira mouthed "thank you." Natalya nodded.

The lights turned off in a second. Cahira, who was known for having a fear of the dark, searched for Hunter, so she could hold onto him. She felt herself being grabbed from around the middle. She kicked and screamed as she felt the ropes run over her back. She was being carried _out of the arena. _

Once Cahira and her captor were in a lighted area, she saw her captor was none other than Lesnar. She screamed.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Not a chance! You've made my life a living hell." Lesnar snarled.

"And you haven't done the same to mine? To Natalya's?" Cahira growled. Lesnar threw Cahira to the ground. Her head hit the concrete, causing her vision to blur and her to become dizzy. She got to her feet, rather slowly. She felt Lesnar backhand her and she scattered across the floor. Her consciousness was being lost rather quickly.

_You can stay awake. _The voice had returned.

Cahira knew the voice was right, but also very, very wrong. Her eyelids started to close…

Until she felt cold, smooth hands tug on her jeans. She screamed and instinctively, she kicked out. Lesnar fell backwards due to the blow to his face. Cahira scrambled up and ran only a few feet before falling to her knees, the faintness just about killing her. She breathed heavily. She felt herself being lifted, but that was it. She passed out, the darkness engulfing her in warm arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Randy was walking around the locker room. It was Wrestlemania Week in New Jersey, and the worst thing had happened the week before.

Cahira had been kidnapped.

Randy remembered when the lights turned back on. Cahira was gone, and so was Lesnar. Randy automatically, and rightfully, blamed the behemoth for the McMahon Prodigy's disappearance. Everyone in the locker room began searching frantically for Cahira, hoping to find a trace of her.

Eventually they did.

They had found blood.

That was when the police were called. The blood did turn out to be Cahira's, though it wasn't enough for worry she would bleed out.

That didn't stop Randy from hiring a private investigator to double-check the police work. Or pacing like he was right then.

A knock on the door pulled Randy from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Randy asked.

"It's John." Cena said.

"It's open." Randy said. John came in, in his new bright yellow t-shirt and jorts, as usual. He stopped and examined his best friend's face.

"You're worried." Cena said.

"Yeah. Lesnar disappeared around the same time, I mean, he has her, I know it in my gut." Randy said.

"Cahira's strong. She's alive. We know that much." John said.

"He could, God forbid, rape her. Torture her. She could be hurt! I mean, the blood…" Randy trailed off.

"The blood shows she was kidnapped. There were prints in the blood. We'll find her. You have to let the pros do their jobs." John assured his friend.

"It's hard when the one who was kidnapped was the woman you love." Randy said. He stopped pacing and his heart stopped. Had he really just said that?

"What was that? You love her?" John asked.

No use in denying it now, "Yeah, I love her. I just hope she's okay." Randy said. His heart sank.

"She will be. Give her credit. She's a strong woman. She's _your _woman." John said.

0o0o0o0

Cahira woke in a fog. Her vision was fuzzy, and she felt dried blood on the base of her neck. As she woke a little more at a time, she realized she was only dressed in a bra and panties, her hands taped behind her back, on a bed. She screamed, realizing her mouth was taped as well. She started thrashing, fear setting in.

_Take it easy. _She heard a comforting female voice say to her. She calmed and started licking her lips, removing the tape after a few breaths out. She heard a door open.

"Help!" Cahira said. In her mind, it was a shout. She sat up a little bit. Lesnar pulled back a curtain, a wicked grin on his face. Cahira whimpered.

"Seems you got the tape off just fine." Lesnar said.

"Where in the hell am I?" Cahira asked.

"In New Jersey. It's Wrestlemania Week." Lesnar said.

"What?" She'd been out that long?

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard. I have some first aid training and I knew the best way to treat a concussion was to let you rest." Lesnar said.

"What if I never woke up? What would've you done?" Cahira asked.

"Well, you're awake, aren't you?" Lesnar asked.

Fear set in. Cahira swallowed, her throat dry.

"I went shopping for you. We're going to the Hall of Fame together Saturday, then Wrestlemania Sunday. I have some dresses I want you to try on." Brock said. Cahira started shaking.

"I can't very easily try anything on if I'm tied up." Cahira pointed out. She was trying to stay calm. Maybe if she stayed calm, Lesnar would as well.

"That's true. But you might run away. So at the Hall of Fame, you'll just," Brock ran his hand down Cahira's leg, causing feelings of disgust to build up in her throat, "slide into the dress."

"Ok, then." Cahira said, disguising the fear and disgust in her voice.

"I'm glad you're here now." Brock smiled.

"Why?" Cahira asked as Brock's hand traveled north.

"Because… you're better now." Brock said.

"Better?" Cahira asked. Brock's hand was on her abdomen.

"You're not giving into a treacherous snake." Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Cahira asked.

"Like Adam and Eve, we're here. The snake who drives us from Paradise can't seduce you away." Brock said.

_He's really insane! _Cahira thought, but said, "I'm not exactly religious Brock. I believe Adam had a full part in the losing of Paradise, if it happened."

"Of course you'd say that. You _are _Eve, and you let the snake seduce you already." Brock said.

"At least Randy never would hurt me like you did. I had a concussion, and probably still do." Cahira snapped. Brock slapped Cahira, and she whimpered.

"Shut _up_. I hate when you get all technical." Brock said. Cahira's cheek stung, and she realized she was very, _very _vulnerable. Brock could do whatever, and get away with it.

"I won't do it again…" Cahira whispered. Brock kissed Cahira hard on the mouth. His hands wandered her body again. Cahira felt a hot ball of fear build up in her stomach. She kicked out. Brock backed away and smiled.

"I like it when they have a fire in them. Niedhart didn't." Brock said. He kissed her again, and the fear also became shame.

No one heard Cahira's sobs and pleas for help. No one saw Brock defile her, or break her. Cahira couldn't fight Brock, because she was sluggish at best because of her injuries.

_Please, God, Randy help me! I need you! Please, I love you! _Cahira thought.

**Ok, I didn't go TOO far into detail with the rape scene. I feel that going into a rape scene is bad, especially for a main character. If it's a side character, maybe it's not too bad, but main character is DEFINITELY a NO-NO!**

**Review! Next time: Hall of Fame and Wrestlemania!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Scarred

**Xandman216: I know! Where's the freaking tranquilizing dart/gun and the veterinarian when you need them?! And don't worry; if we know our heroine well enough, she'll escape…**

**StoryLover82: So true, right? Quoting the Bible, he's showing affects of being… well, schizophrenic and a little bipolar. In other words: BONAFIDE INSANE!**

Time flew. Within days, The Hall of Fame Ceremony was hours away. Cahira had gained her bearings enough to know she was on a tour bus, well, Brock's tour bus. She was often locked into the bus when Brock left, seeing as there was a deadbolt that locked from the outside.

Of course, Lesnar took the key with him always.

Cahira feared for her life anymore. She never questioned, never quizzed, only answered or agreed. She had no opinion anymore, only the drive to live.

Brock came into the tour bus, snapping Cahira out of her thinking. He bypassed her, sitting on the sofa, going to the bedroom. It still pained Cahira to lie down there alongside Brock at night, but only God knew what would happen if she didn't and Lesnar got angry.

He reemerged, a bag in hand. He had a sick smile on his face. Cahira inwardly growled.

_I want to hurt you so bad. If only I didn't feel like I would die if I defied you… _Cahira thought.

"It's time for you to put on the dress." Brock said. Cahira stood, her senses screaming to run. It was no use. Self-preservation ruled over all her inward screaming. Brock pulled out a bright yellow halter-tied dress that would, most likely, reach to four inches above Cahira's knees.

"I-I don't know how smart that is…" Cahira advised.

"Why, babe?" Brock asked.

"Because… well, I'm not a yellow person." Cahira answered honestly.

"But you are the light of my life." Brock said.

_Sick, demented bastard. _Cahira thought.

"I'll let you dress, I have some business to attend to." Brock said as he left. Cahira looked at the yellow dress, ran a hand over its cotton-silk blend. She gave a sad smile to herself.

"If only you were black and I had combat boots…" Cahira said. _I'd actually like you_. Cahira pushed her thoughts away, took off her bra, and pulled the dress on. She was, miraculously, able to pull the zipper up on her own, because the dress was too small. She tied the two straps behind her neck. The material was cool and warm on her skin, which underneath the dress was marred with black bruises on her upper thighs and hips. All from Lesnar.

_The Hall of Fame… maybe… _Cahira thought.

0o0o0o0

Randy was dressed in a suit and tie. His face looked years older beyond his thirty-three. He had black circles of tiredness under his eyes, and his eyes were red and swollen from tears shed alone. He worried about Cahira, all night, all day.

He even had a nightmare that Lesnar had raped her since her disappearance.

The nightmare destroyed his sleeping pattern effectively. He had gotten calls from his daughter, and they helped some, especially when little Alanna would announce to her father: "Daddy! Cahira will be okay! She's strong, like you!" Randy smiled. His daughter was a good judge of character, and she had only seen Cahira on television, yet knew the woman was strong. His ex wife also assured him that everything would be okay, just let the police and the PI do their jobs.

Why was it so damn hard?

"Randy?" Steph asked. Randy looked over to the McMahon Heiress.

"Lesnar's here. The police are going to sting him. There's enough evidence to support that he kidnapped our girl." Steph said.

"I just hope she's nearby. What if she isn't? What if she's dead?" Randy asked.

"Cahira knows how to preserve her life. She would submit a little in order to live. Even if she feels there's nothing to live for, she knows there is." Steph said.

"I…" Steph cut Randy off.

"Hush. I know my cousin. She's just fine. I feel it in my gut." Steph said.

_I hope you're right. _Randy thought as Steph walked away.

0o0o0o0

A couple hours passed and the Hall of Fame Ceremony was underway. Brock had ordered Cahira to stay in the bus, to that she obliged. The Hall of Fame Ceremony took a few hours, so Cahira had a chance, a window of opportunity to escape her hell. She started kicking at the door, finding she was too weak to try that. She sat down, winded.

_How in the hell am I supposed to get out of here? _She wondered. Cahira glanced around. She saw a key hanging above the sink. Her heart wavered as she stood up. She took the key, her hands shaking as she walked to the door. The key fit perfectly into the deadbolt. Cahira turned the key and sighed in relief.

"I can get out of here." Cahira said aloud. She didn't think about anything else, just opened the door and left the key on the floor behind her. She walked away from the bus, her stiletto heels clicking on the concrete. She was stopped by a snickering laughter. The Shield appeared, Ambrose laughing.

"You thought it'd be that easy to escape Lesnar?" Dean sneered. Cahira whimpered and backed up against a wall. She saw Dean grab his phone, texting someone. Cahira felt fear jump into her veins. She was weak, defenseless, and at the Shield's complete mercy. Dean smiled.

"Lesnar's on his way." Dean said. Cahira lowered her head; her freedom was taken away from her within seconds.

It wasn't long before Lesnar arrived. He made the Shield leave, and he grabbed Cahira by the hair.

"You treacherous little bitch!" Lesnar hissed. He punched Cahira in the nose blood fleeing. Cahira backed away, whimpering in fear.

"You tried to leave! I tried to give you a chance to stay!" Lesnar said, grabbing Cahira by the hair. Cahira moaned in pain. Lesnar let out a laugh.

"You're such a slut, a little hair pulling makes you excited!" Lesnar sneered. Cahira felt ashamed and turned bright red.

_Wait, you're not excited, you're in pain! _The voice returned. Cahira shrieked when Lesnar tugged at her platinum locks.

"Someone, anyone, SAVE ME!" Cahira screamed. Lesnar threw Cahira across the concrete. Cahira kept her head elevated, preventing her head from splitting open. She curled into a fetal position, protecting her head. She felt Lesnar haul her to her feet again, just to slap her.

"No one will save you." Lesnar sneered as he threw her into a row of wooden tables.

0o0o0o0

Randy had noticed Lesnar leaving his seat, and looked onto other monitors. There was one in the parking garage, and he saw a woman in a yellow dress being beaten. When he saw the person who was delivering the beating was Lesnar, he shot up out of his chair.

"Randy, you're supposed to stay here." The detective said.

Randy pointed to the monitor showing Lesnar and said, "He's killing her, and I'm not standing by." He left the detective, running for the parking garage. He ran past Stephanie, Hunter, Natalya and Ryback. Hunter grabbed his elbow.

"Where's the fire, Randy?" Hunter asked.

"Cahira's in the parking garage! Lesnar's killing her!" Randy said. Steph and Hunter exchanged glances and followed Randy as he ran.

_I'm on my way, Hira. Hang in there a little longer. _Randy thought.

0o0o0o0

Cahira was bloodied, her blood staining the yellow dress. By now, she was curled into a fetal position, protecting her head and neck from Lesnar's kicks. She felt one blow hit between her shoulder blades and cried out. Lesnar got her to her feet again, only to pin her against a wall.

"You deserve death." Lesnar said.

"What? No, Brock, please." Cahira begged.

_He's insane, keep calm and maybe he'll calm down. _The voice said to her.

"Begging for life? You're as good as dead as of now." Lesnar said.

"Every human life is precious, Brock. Even yours." Cahira reasoned. Lesnar slammed her against the wall once.

"Don't even try reasoning!" Lesnar shouted. He started slamming her against the wall. Cahira eventually screamed loud enough that someone had to hear her. She heard footsteps.

"Brock!" She heard Hunter's deep voice. Brock stopped his assault. Cahira turned her head to see Stephanie, Hunter, Natalya, Ryback, and Randy standing only a few feet away.

"Don't come any closer…" Brock growled.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Hunter tried stepping forward, and that was when Brock threw Cahira to the ground, locking in the Kimura Lock. Cahira shrieked in agony of her arm being wrenched. She started kicking, realizing if she didn't fight, she wouldn't break the hold.

"Tell him I'll hurt you if he comes closer!" Brock whispered into Cahira's ear. Cahira shook her head then he wrenched her arm.

"Say it!" Brock said.

"Why should I? You've hurt me al…" Cahira screamed when he wrenched her arm again.

"Say it!" Brock ordered.

"Hunter, please, he'll hurt me if you come closer." Cahira said. Hunter stepped back, and Lesnar loosened his grip.

"There we are." Brock said. Cahira started struggling again, to which Lesnar increased the pressure on her arm. Cahira tried pushing away from the pain, but Brock kept with her.

"Brock, just get her out of the Kimura Lock, and we'll talk." Natalya tried to reason.

"About what?" Brock asked.

"We won't press charges for her kidnapping. Just let her go." Steph said.

"Steph, are you senseless? He's beaten me to a…" Brock wrenched Cahira's arm, making her statement end in a scream. Her screams of agony made Randy cringe.

"Brock, listen to Stephanie. We'll negotiate, just release the Kimura Lock." Hunter said.

Cahira felt Brock's grip loosen and stopped struggling. She didn't feel him release her just yet.

"All you have to do is let her go." Randy said. Cahira took in a breath, expecting Brock to go crazy with the lock again because of Randy's statement. It never came, but with the slight rush of adrenaline, Cahira was able to release herself from the Kimura somehow. Brock went after her again, but was ambushed by dozens of police officers. After she saw the cuffs slapped on Lesnar, Cahira went weak in the knees. She started to fall backwards. She heard Natalya gasp as she fell.

Then Randy caught her. Cahira leaned into his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. She feebly placed her arm around Randy's neck. Randy got the hint and lifted her. Randy kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're safe now. It's okay. You're okay." Randy said softly, calming her frayed nerves. Stephanie, Hunter, Natalya, and Ryback approached them. Steph ran her hand across Cahira's cheek.

"I think someone needs some medical treatment, some family and friends surrounding her, and some TLC." Steph said.

"I think you're right." Hunter said.

"I third that motion, as long as TLC stands for Tender Loving Care not Tables, Ladders, and Chairs." Cahira said faintly with a slight smile.

"She still has that wit." Natalya said with a chuckle.

"I'm right here, don't act as if I'm not." Cahira whispered.

"Well, at least we know she's still fiery." Ryback said. Natalya smiled and leaned on Ryback. Cahira was slightly surprised. Natalya smiled.

"You don't worry about us. Let's get her to the hospital. She needs it." Natalya said.

An ambulance came, and Randy helped the EMT's load Cahira into the back. He tried going with her, but Hunter stopped him.

"Shouldn't someone go with her?" Randy asked.

"Steph and Natalya will, you and I have to talk." Hunter said as Stephanie and Natalya got into the back of the ambulance. Ryback patted Orton's shoulder, and then went to his own rental to meet the ambulance.

"About?" Randy asked.

"You and Cahira. I'll be honest here, even though she's a grown woman, she's still young and naïve." Hunter said.

"She's grown up a lot since the Rumble, Hunter." Randy pointed out.

"Still, Randy, I love that girl as if she were my own daughter," Hunter paused, pursing his lips, "in fact, she might be my daughter by blood, but that's beside the point. Cahira is twenty-four. She hasn't had a first love to break her heart. She hasn't had many serious relationships because she wants her first serious one to be her last. I don't want you using her as a fuck buddy."

"Hunter, why would I? She stole my heart, and now she's hurt. I wouldn't do that to her. And how do you know she may be your daughter?" Randy asked.

"Shawn. Cahira asked him to look for her bio parents and the leads lead to me and a former girlfriend of mine, and if Cahira has stolen your heart, prove it to me. Show me that you won't hurt her, and if you do hurt her..." Hunter said.

"I'll prove it, and if I hurt her, you can beat the shit out of me, I promise you that." Randy said.

"I'll make you live up to that promise. Let's get to the hospital." Hunter said.

**Cahira's safe and sound! Lesnar's on his way to prison, and Hunter may be Cahira's bio father? Hmmmm… interesting. We'll just have to see how this plays out…**

**Will Hunter want a chance at Lesnar at Wrestlemania still? Will Cahira make it to Wrestlemania? Will Randy prove he loves Cahira? And what about Ryback and Natalya?**

**Stay tuned, review and next time: WRESTLEMANIA.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Match of a Lifetime, The Beginning

**Xandman216: I know right! Cahira caught a lucky break when Randy spotted her… and as for Hunter possibly being Cahira's father, it was either him or Shawn, who has sporadic appearances in this story… it made more sense to have Hunter as her father, and I don't know, but I think Steph wouldn't make a half-bad stepmom/adoptive cousin lol!**

Hunter and Randy arrived at the hospital just as Cahira was done getting examined. She had her left arm in a sling, a female detective sitting opposite of her. The detective had golden blond hair and kind bluish gray eyes, and she had a notepad in hand.

"Hey, guys." Cahira said.

"How're you feeling?" Hunter asked.

"We're in the middle of an interview, so..." Cahira said. Hunter nodded and stayed quiet.

"So, Cahira, where exactly did Brock Lesnar rape you?" The detective asked.

"In his tour bus, the back room," Cahira paused, pain thrashing through her eyes, "on the bed." Randy felt a punch to the gut.

"This was?" The detective asked softly.

Cahira bit her lip and said, "Almost two weeks ago. It will be two weeks Monday." Natalya put a reassuring hand on Cahira's back. Randy started shaking in anger, but hid it from Cahira.

"All right. I want the men in the room to step out for a minute. We're getting a little… close." The detective said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy said quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think Miss Quinn will want you in here—" Cahira cut off the detective.

"He's fine. Anyone is fine. They need to know." Cahira said softly. The detective nodded.

"Okay. Were you dry?" The detective asked.

Cahira nodded and said, "Yes, it hurt, and I bled a lot. More than I did my first time," Cahira paused, "I think I might be sick." The detective grabbed a basin and handed it to Cahira, who proceeded to lose her stomach contents.

"Easy, Hira. You're all right now." Natalya soothed. Cahira backed up and shivered. Stephanie took the basin.

"I'll go empty this. You're doing great, Hira." Stephanie said as she left.

"It's all right to be sick. You had a horrible crime committed on you." The detective said.

"I just," Cahira paused, searching for words, "I don't like seeing myself as a victim. But I was for two weeks."

"And it wasn't your fault. Did Brock make you do anything else in a sexual manner?" The detective asked.

"After he saw the blood that came from me, he was as sick as I was a couple seconds ago. He cleaned it up and he never made me do anything else, thank God." Cahira said.

"Fast forwarding to tonight, how'd you get out?" The detective asked.

"There was a key to the inside-out deadbolt Lesnar would lock when I was alone. I used it and left, thinking I was home free." Cahira said.

"And?" The detective asked softly.

"He had hired Roman Reigns, real name Leakee Joseph Anoa'i, Dean Ambrose, real name Jonathan Good, and Seth Rollins, real name Colby Lopez. They're known as the Shield, and they cornered me, calling Lesnar. Lesnar arrived a little while later." Cahira said.

"Did you ever look into one of these men's eyes?" The detective asked.

"The look in Seth's eye was… regret, whereas Dean's was duty and Roman's was blank." Cahira said.

"Did the Shield ever do this before?" The detective asked.

"God, a long time ago. A couple weeks, maybe more. It was before I was kidnapped. They cornered me in a stairwell, offering protection. I had connected the dots that maybe they were working for Lesnar but it was confirmed when they halted my escape." Cahira said.

"Do you think the Shield should be punished?" the detective asked.

"Like I said, they were hired. They need to be accountable for some of it, not all. I don't want to see Seth get punished as much, though. He regretted what he was doing, and I could see it in his eyes. It was like, well, like he was there because his friends were." Cahira said.

"And maybe Lesnar was paying good money for them?" The detective asked.

"Maybe." Cahira said.

"I think I have all I need for now," The detective stood, handing Cahira a card, "call if you think there's something I need to know."

"There is something. I think… I think Lesnar might be schizophrenic." Cahira said.

"What makes you think that?" The detective asked.

"Well, he may be bipolar, but he quoted the Bible, due to my relationship with "The Viper" Randy Orton. Referenced the Garden of Eden. His emotions were all over the place." Cahira said.

"We'll take this into account. Take care of yourself, Cahira." The detective said, leaving. Hunter and Randy looked at Cahira in awe.

"You are ten times stronger than what we had believed." Hunter said.

"Another woman would've stopped fighting and wouldn't have thought of escape after a certain point." Randy said.

"They're right, Cahira." Natalya encouraged.

"Why do I feel so weak, then? Why do I feel I could've done more?" Cahira asked.

"I felt the same way just a couple months back. I felt weak for letting him hurt me, and I felt like I could've fought back, but Brock Lesnar doesn't care about pain." Natalya said.

"Or another's life. He tried choking you to death, remember?" Randy asked softly.

"Too vividly now. I can't help but focus on the bad." Cahira said.

"Well, I think Hunter has good news to tell you. Natalya, we should leave them be, right?" Randy asked the Hart Dungeon Princess.

"I think we should, you'll be okay?" Natalya asked Cahira.

"Yeah, I have Hunter." Cahira said as Natalya and Randy left. Cahira looked at Hunter questioningly.

"I bet you're wondering what Randy meant." Hunter said, crossing the room to the chair at Cahira's side. He took her hand as he sat down.

"Yeah. What is it?" Cahira asked.

"Well, until we have blood tests, I don't know if I should tell you, but… Shawn might've found your birth parents." Hunter said.

"Who are they?" Cahira breathed.

"Cahira, promise me this won't change anything." Hunter said.

"Why would it?" Cahira asked.

"Because, the leads led to a former girlfriend of mine and myself," Hunter paused, "meaning I might be your father." Cahira felt her heart jump into her throat and tears well in her eyes.

"Why would it change anything? You've been my dad for a long time. Greg, just… I don't know, Greg Quinn gave me my name, and he cared to a point. I just wasn't the blood child he wanted from Mom." Cahira said softly.

Tears jumped to Hunter's eyes as he asked, "Why have I been the fatherly figure in your life? Why not Vince?"

"Hunter, you've understood my deepest emotions, unlike Vince. I remember being a little girl here, visiting for the hell of it because my mom needed a break, and you just tossing me in the air, you smiling. You acted as if I was yours when I was little, then again when I was a teenager." Cahira's tears spilled over.

"That was one awkward talk then. Your beau then was asking for sex and you didn't know how to deal with it." Hunter said, his tears spilling as well.

"Hey, now! I asked you for advice because I knew you wouldn't be like Vince and go track him down and give him verbal whiplash." Cahira said.

"No, he would've _had _whiplash." Hunter said. Cahira laughed.

"See? You are my father. Even if it isn't by blood." Cahira said. Hunter smiled, pressing his hand to Cahira's cheek.

"I just have a sneaking feeling, I am your dad." Hunter said. Cahira started sobbing and Hunter brought her into his arms. Steph stepped in a couple seconds later.

"You told her?" Steph mouthed. Hunter nodded. She smiled and got into the hug with her husband and possible stepdaughter.

0o0o0o0

Cahira was discharged from the hospital. She was wearing a borrowed tracksuit from Natalya, and her platinum locks were pulled into a braid. The only issue was where she would be staying, since it was too late to book her a room, and Stephanie and Hunter already had a room full with their kids. Randy offered for Cahira to stay with him.

"Randy…" Hunter warned.

"Hunter, no, I won't try anything," Randy looked at Cahira and said, "You need a friend to be there if you have a nightmare. I'm offering a room and a shoulder." Cahira's smile was hesitant, but genuine.

"Thank you. I'll stay with you." Cahira said.

Within minutes, Cahira and Randy arrived at the hotel. Cahira was shaky already due to her ordeal, but she was afraid to sleep. She didn't want to relive what happened to her in her dreams. She didn't want to see Lesnar's poisonous gaze again. She didn't want to feel as if he was still a threat. Randy lead Cahira to his room on the top floor, and as the door opened, Cahira saw he had a fairly large room.

"Wow. You went all out." Cahira commented.

"I wanted to. I think it's mainly because, well, I was tired of sleeping in the damn tour bus." Randy said. Cahira smiled, but tears met her eyes. She shut her eyes tight, and only one tear escaped. She started sobbing. Randy tried drawing her in.

"No! Give me a minute, please." Cahira pleaded. Randy stood back in understanding. Cahira stepped forward and leaned into Randy. Randy then brought his arms around her. Cahira's sobs became whimpers, and her whimpers became silent.

"Hira, you're spent. Why don't you just lay down?" Randy asked.

"Because, I don't…" Cahira trailed off.

"Shh. Cahira, I'm right here. I won't let anything or anyone get to you. Ever." Randy said. Cahira backed away, searching Randy's icy blue orbs.

"I just…I feel so vulnerable." Cahira said. Randy took her hand into his.

"Let me be your armor." Randy said. Cahira nodded.

Cahira lay down, the back of her head meeting the cool pillow. Her eyelids got heavy with sleep. Randy turned off the lights, but opened the dark curtains, leaving the sheer ones closed for some light so Cahira was comfortable. He lied down beside her, wanting to bring her into his arms, but let her curl into him about five seconds later. He draped his arm around her gently, as if she were fine china near its breaking point.

He heard her breathing deepen, and he was asleep soon enough.

0o0o0o0o0

When morning came, Stephanie dropped off Cahira's duffel bag she had left in the locker room that fateful night. When she tried changing, she found it difficult with her injured arm, especially when she tried clasping her bra in the back.

"Randy. I need help." Cahira said. Randy walked over to her and clasped the bra together. He helped her with one of her t-shirts, a DX tee, and a pair of dark jeans.

"What did happen to your arm? I didn't catch that." Randy said.

"Stretched tendons, torn ligaments. I need surgery to repair the damage." Cahira said.

"Did the doc mention if it would've been better if it would've broke?" Randy asked.

"He said possibly. Not as much wrenching on the arm." Cahira said.

"Will you need rehab?" Randy asked.

"Boy, you ask a lot of questions. But no, I won't. Once I build the muscle back up, it'll be fine." Cahira said.

"But of course, the muscle build will be slow. When will you need surgery?" Randy asked.

"Steph's called my normal doc in Coeur D'Alene. She's gotten one of her colleagues to perform the surgery for when I return." Cahira said.

"That's good. Will you manage alone afterwards?" Randy asked.

"Why?" Cahira asked.

"I have a few weeks vacation coming up. If I can help you, I will." Randy said.

"That's noble, but…" Randy hushed Cahira.

"Hira, you're alone in Coeur D'Alene. Plus, I found it a very beautiful place, so a vacation in Idaho isn't out of the question." Randy said.

"I don't want you waiting on me hand and foot, though." Cahira said.

"I won't be. I'll just be there if you need help." Randy said. Cahira nodded.

"All right, I guess you can take that vacation." Cahira smiled. Randy cupped Cahira's face.

"You have some color back." Randy noted.

"Be honest. How bad did I look yesterday?" Cahira asked.

"You were pale, you looked tired, beaten, and bruised. You still have the bruises, but you aren't as pale, and you don't look as tired." Randy said.

"Bonus, I guess." Cahira said.

"Beside that point, do you feel up to Wrestlemania?" Randy asked.

"Crap!" Cahira said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Dixie Carter! She offered me a contract for IMPACT, and she was supposed to see me today, in action!" Cahira said.

"You were going to take an IMPACT contract?" Randy asked.

"No, not exactly, I just wanted her to see me in action. I can't do it with this bum arm. Or maybe." Randy cut off Cahira's train of thought.

"No, Cahira. No 'hand tied behind your back' matches. The doc said you need surgery, let's not make the damage worse." Randy said.

"Fine. I'll call her and tell her what's going on—wait I can't." Cahira said.

"Your phone isn't with you. It's in evidence, isn't it?" Randy said.

"As far as I know, yeah… can I use yours?" Cahira asked.

"Sure." Randy handed her his phone. Cahira smiled and called Dixie.

"This is Dixie Carter." Dixie answered.

"Dixie, it's Cahira Quinn." Cahira said.

"Oh, darling I heard. Are you all right?" Dixie asked.

"I can't compete for a while. I'm sorry if you've already wasted a trip." Cahira said.

"Oh, no. I'm still at home. I fly private, so this works well. Do you think you'd still want a contract at IMPACT?" Dixie asked.

Cahira looked at Randy and said, "I don't know. Depends if Uncle Vince gives me my job back today. If he doesn't, you'll be hearing from me, if he does you won't hear from me."

"I understand. Give me a call when the details are sorted out." Dixie said.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I better go. I have a Wrestlemania to go to." Cahira said.

"Fair enough. Have fun." Dixie said.

0o0o0o0

Cahira and Randy walked into the locker room area. It wasn't quiet, but bustling with life. Legends, Hall of Famers, Divas, and Superstars littered the area. Cahira felt two hands be placed over her eyes.

"I'd say guess who, but you already know who it is!" Shawn said.

"Hey, Shawn." Cahira said. Shawn laughed, withdrawing his hands and stepping in front of Randy and Cahira.

"How's everything?" Shawn asked.

"I'm battered, bruised, need surgery and may need therapy," Cahira paused, searching for the right words, "but I'm alive. The man who did this is going to prison for a long time, if not life. Even if he pleas insanity, he'll be locked away in a mental institution."

"He needs to be six feet under if you ask me." Randy said.

"I agree with that, one hundred percent." Shawn said.

"Shawn, Randy, I know you two believe that. I know that everyone who cares about me believes that, but I'm going to do what Natalya did. I'm going to do my best to look on the bright side. I won't have to testify. If I need surgery on my arm for what he did, so be it. Look at Nattie. She was raped, too, but she's now stronger than any woman I know." Cahira said.

"So you don't want him buried alive?" Shawn asked.

"Oh no, I do. It's just against the law, unfortunately." Cahira said darkly.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Randy announced he had a dark match. He left Cahira and Shawn. Before long, Shawn had to leave as well, and that was when Cahira sat down, a little dizzy from the pain in her arm. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing "Cowboy" Bob Orton before her.

"Mr. Orton." Cahira scrambled to stand up.

"Oh, no. You just stay sitting." Bob said, sitting next to her. Cahira listened to the Hall of Famer.

"So you're the girl that Randy's become smitten with." Bob said.

Cahira smiled politely and said, "Mr. Orton, I don't know if I'd use the word 'smitten.' Randy and I have a mutual attraction and he wants to protect me."

"First, it's Bob, and second, a mutual attraction is a lesser version of what you and my son have." Bob said.

"Bob, I'll be honest with you, if I get a little too open, let me know," Cahira paused, searching for words, "I've slept with your son once. He's been my bodyguard, and someone I was in a storyline with. When I was kidnapped, yes, I hoped he'd come save me. I never said that I loved him, and as far as I know, he hasn't said the same."

"Miss Quinn, Cahira, let this old man just give you a hint of what I've seen from your television relationship with my son, and what I've heard from my son. I see a spark in your eye when you speak of him. During your storyline feud, there was a gravitational pull between you two. When the Shield attacked him, I saw the pain in your eyes from my son being attacked, like you were sharing it with him. I've heard from Randy that he loves you. He's been open with it." Bob said.

Cahira lightly blushed, "Bob, between you and me, I love him too. I love him to the point that I feel like... like I have to let him go. There's an age gap, and I've been through too much pain to let him love me."

"There is that kind of love. Cahira, if you love him, I see in your eyes age doesn't matter. I know Randy may want to take your burden away. Let him help heal you. It may do you both good." Bob said.

"You think so?" Cahira asked.

"I know so. I've had that kind of love myself, and we're still married after all these years, three children, one grandchild, and maybe another on the way." Bob said with a smile.

Cahira lowered her gaze and asked, "What should I do?"

"Tell him. It doesn't have to be a fairytale ending. Just tell him." Bob said.

**Ok, chapter was getting longer than I thought, so Wrestlemania will be broken into some parts.**

**I really have no words for this chapter, other than Cahira's become dark.**

**On another note, I think the story's almost over! This saddens me, but I think there'll be two more chapters or so, depending on the timing.**

**As always, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Match of a Lifetime, The Confession

**Xandman216: Yes, yes Bob does give good advice. Enjoy the chapter**

After speaking with Bob, Cahira was left alone. Wrestlemania kicked off. Superstars greeted her, conversed with her for a while, and then they'd scurry off. That was okay with Cahira, she needed to be alone.

She loved Randy, why was she holding it back?

Was it a fear of being hurt?

Was it their age difference?

Randy strolled by. He smiled at Cahira.

"Hey there." He said, sitting next to her.

"Hi." Cahira smiled.

"I can hang out for a couple minutes, then I have to go. I have a match tonight." Randy said.

"I'll take any time I can." Cahira said. Randy put an arm around Cahira, and Cahira leaned her head into his chest. She sighed.

"You doing okay?" Randy asked.

"Better than I thought. I talked with your dad." Cahira said.

"So you saw him? What did he talk to you about?" Randy asked.

"Just, about you and I." Cahira looked into Randy's ice blue orbs.

"Us? Why?" Randy asked. Cahira's dark blue spheres seemed to sparkle.

"Well…" Cahira began.

"Randy! One minute!" A tech yelled. Randy sighed.

"I've got to go. Hold that thought, I'll make this quick." Randy said as he stood up. He kissed her forehead.

"Randy…!" Cahira began, but Randy had already left earshot. Cahira groaned.

_How in the hell am I supposed to take your dad's advice? _Cahira wondered.

She stood up, shakily of course. She walked around, trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't notice Sheamus until she ran straight into the Irish-Born Superstar.

"Hey, there lass! You doing okay?" Sheamus said in his cockney accent. Cahira smiled.

"I'm doing better than I was." She said.

"I bet," Sheamus leaned in, "I heard about your rape. I hope Lesnar gets what's coming to him."

"Trust me, so do I Sheamus, so do I." Cahira said.

"It was lucky Randy saw you on the monitor. We could've lost one of the best Divas we've had in years." Sheamus said.

"That's flattering." Cahira said.

"It should be! Lass," Sheamus looked at Cahira with a serious note in his blue eyes, "Randy was worried sick about you."

"I've heard." Cahira said.

"I mean, he barely slept. He didn't eat. He went downhill. John, Ryan and I, we were all worried. He admitted he loves you." Sheamus said.

"He hasn't to my face." Cahira said.

"To your face? Really? I thought he would." Sheamus said.

"Not yet, at least. I don't know if he's waiting for me to make the first move or what." Cahira said.

"He might be. Hira," Sheamus paused, "he was hurt before. He might be trying to slow down on relationships."

"I don't know, Sheamus." Cahira said.

"Do you love him?" Sheamus asked.

"Well that was brash!" Cahira said.

"It was, but do you?" Sheamus asked.

"I do. I can't help but love him. He and I… we're alike. He's helped me through so much darkness. But now… I'm in most likely an eternal darkness. I might not break out of it." Cahira said.

"You think you might not be able to snap out of the dark?" Sheamus asked.

"No. Sheamus, I was kidnapped, tortured, beaten and raped by someone who is most likely insane. It brought be to the darkest place I've ever been to. I don't know how to deal with it. Could I deal with it? Maybe. Will I snap out of it? No." Cahira said.

"There's a way lass. You're a McMahon. You guys never give up." Sheamus said.

"Sometimes we do." Cahira said.

"Don't." Sheamus said.

"What?" Cahira asked.

"Don't say that. You're not a blood McMahon. You've stated the fact yourself. You know how the saying goes, 'God helps those who help themselves.'" Sheamus said.

"I'm not religious for a reason, Sheamus." Cahira said.

"That is?" Sheamus asked.

"I just, I lost hope in God. I'm not exactly atheist, though. I believe there's God, but I don't think that he really gets involved unless it's a real miracle." Cahira said.

"Cahira, you've had two miracles so far. It was a miracle you weren't kidnapped months ago, and it was a miracle you didn't die." Sheamus pointed out.

"There's a point there. But Sheamus…" Cahira began.

"No buts. You can break out of the dark." Sheamus said.

"How?" Cahira asked.

"Find your light, and I'm pretty sure that light right now is Randy." Sheamus said. Cahira was stunned. Was the whole locker room trying to set her and Randy up?

"Sheamus, I…" Cahira said.

"No arguing. Before all this shit happened, I saw the way you looked at Randy. You admire him, you adore him. You love him." Sheamus said.

"Love is such as strong word…" Cahira said.

"Admit it, lass." Sheamus said.

"I... I... I'm... I'm in love with Randall Keith Orton." Cahira said softly. Sheamus smiled.

"There you are. Now all you have to do is tell him." Sheamus said. He left Cahira. She let her nerves calm before she considered her options. She could tell Randy, and let herself trust him with her hurt, or she could ignore her feelings and run, now and fast as she could in the other direction.

Shaking off her doubt, Cahira started walking towards the curtain. She saw the television screen, seeing Randy's match with Daniel Bryan was near over. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, seeing Vince.

"Hey, are you holding up fine?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I am. Can't really wait to go home, though." Cahira said.

"I don't blame you. You're pretty hurt." Vince said.

"Still, though. I can live." Cahira said.

"True. Cahira," Vince paused, "I was in the wrong when I fired you. You had every single right to slap me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you just started beating on me. I want you back as a Diva."

Cahira smiled a small smile and said, "I'd like that," She glanced at the monitor, seeing Randy's match was over, "I've gotta go. Be right back." She nodded to the tech. "Voices" stopped playing, and "Undone" rang through the arena. Cahira heard a collective gasp from the audience. She knew what they saw: a battered woman with bruises and a broken arm, even though her arm really wasn't broke. She walked down the ramp, past a cringing Daniel Bryan, grabbed a microphone, and slid into the ring. She got to her feet just fine on her own. Randy looked at her with a "what in the hell are you doing" look.

"Before you ask, I'm out here for a reason. I know I should've stayed in the back, but I couldn't stand it. Randy," Cahira sighed, "I've had two people tell me I should tell you how I feel. I honestly believe them now. I should tell you. So I decided to come out here, in front of God and everybody, to tell you." Cahira said. Randy's eyes narrowed, then relaxed. Cahira sighed. She turned away from him, to lean on the ropes.

"I eliminated you from the Rumble. I felt something that I thought was superficial. I hated you for being so cocky and disrespectful towards my family," Cahira said, trying to remember the storyline between them, "then Natalya was attacked, and I wasn't far behind. You still thought me a princess. I tolerated it, but then Lesnar returned. He went after me, without you there. I held my own. I did, amazingly," Cahira looked out to the crowd. She saw a crowd sign with a "DX" on it, "but then, when I chased after him, he attacked me, giving himself retribution. You were there to help me. Then the Shield attacked you because of my stupid mistake of going back to the hotel alone. The guilt killed me. Especially after I was fired. But the adage goes 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' It's damn true," Cahira turned to face Randy, "When I saw you again, in person, something within me fluttered to life. Then, I was kidnapped. You saved me from certain death, Randy. Don't deny it, you did."

Silence passed through the arena. The crowd watched in awe as dark blue and ice blue met. Randy's eyes conveyed a message of confusion, while Cahira's showed pure heart. She smirked.

"Randy, what I'm saying is," Cahira paused, hear heart pounding in her chest, "I love you." Randy blinked then smiled. He crossed the ring to bring Cahira into his arms. The crowd cheered as Cahira dropped her microphone and hugged Randy with her good arm. Randy just let Cahira nuzzle her head into his chest.

"Cahira," Randy paused, looking into Cahira's eyes, "I love you too." Cahira started tearing up, but leaned her head back into Randy's chest.

What they didn't know was Hunter and Bob were side-by-side, watching them with smiles on their faces. Hunter felt tears moisten his eyes. That was when he knew; deep down, that Cahira was his daughter.

Why? Because Hunter had made a similar speech to Stephanie McMahon years earlier, when his life was in turmoil.

Cahira was repeating history.

**All I have to say is, DAMN Cahira is stubborn! It took Bob Orton _and _Sheamus to make her admit she loved Randy.**

**Anyway, this story's coming to a close. It's my most-favorited and followed story, which gives me a good sense of accomplishment as a writer.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Match of a Lifetime, the Aftermath

**Xandman216: FINALLY! Took them long enough, didn't it? Enjoy the chapter.**

_August __2013_

The night after Summerslam was always exciting, but it was even more so for Cahira. She was going to return. Her arm had healed and she was ready to go.

Cahira was dressed in attire similar to Beth Phoenix's, except her tights were short. It was all bright white except for a simple design on Cahira's hip, which was a blue ivy vine design surrounding a "CQ" in the middle. Her heart slammed in her chest.

Her thoughts were carried to the trial. She remembered, vividly, how she stood on the witness stand, left arm in a sling after surgery, and how she spoke like a warrior.

"_Do you remember what Mr. Lesnar did to you?" The prosecutor asked. _

"_In vivid detail." Cahira said. _

"_Would mind reliving this for the jury?" The prosecutor asked._

_And reliving the event she did. The kidnapping, the rape, and every excruciatingly painful detail she relived. She never shed a tear until the very end of the prosecutor's round of questions. The judge called for a short recess so she could gather herself. When they returned, Cahira was then facing down Brock's lawyer._

"_I have sources that say you wanted my client in a ring." The defense said. _

"_I did, at first. He deserved a severe, pardon my French, ass-whooping. And I had given him one weeks earlier." She said. _

"_Did you face assault charges with the police?" The defense asked. _

"_I did. I paid my fines." Cahira said. _

"_Seems fair. But you also mentioned to the detective investigating your kidnapping and rape that my client is severely insane. Do you deny it?" the defense asked. _

"_I don't," Cahira turned her head, looking right into the poison of Brock's eyes, "I think he's a very, very ill man. He may deserve prison, he may deserve help. Treatment for his illness, if you can diagnose him..." _

"_How very valiant. Would you consider his sentence deserves to be lessened if he's ill?" The defense asked. _

"_Wha..? I never said that!" Cahira said. _

"_Nothing further." The defense said. Cahira looked at the judge. _

"_May I finish?" Cahira asked. The judge nodded. _

_Cahira looked Brock in the eye, "I don't know when he became sick. I just know mental illness when I see it. My aunt on my adoptive father's side is borderline schizophrenic, and she has violent tendencies. She also has a Disassociate Identity Disorder, or DID. She's sick. I don't know if Brock was sick when he raped my friend, Natalie Niedhart, or if he started getting sick when I attacked him. Whatever the case, he needs help. But, he doesn't deserve a lesser sentence." _

_The judge smiled and said, "That was very moving, young lady. You may step down." _

Cahira was snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shot up, prepared to kick someone in the jaw when her foot was caught in the hand of Hunter. He laughed.

"Easy, kiddo. You're not even going to be in a match. Why are you in your ring gear?" Hunter asked.

"I want the universe to know all is going to be okay." Cahira said, "Can I have my foot back?"

"Of course," Hunter dropped her foot to the floor, "what were you thinking about?"

"Just… the trial. Everything that's happened, it's been scary. But here I am. I'm alive. I've been on the brink of death. Yet, I live. I somehow feel that I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for... never mind you don't need to know that." Cahira said.

"Yes, I do. I have a little piece of paper sayin' you're my kid. Plus, like you said, I've been your father in more than just blood." Hunter said.

"Damn, did I say that?" Hunter gave her a serious look, "Ok! Jesus, if it hadn't been for the thoughts of being with Randy, with you, Natalya... I swear I would've given up. I'm not lying, Hunter." Cahira said. Hunter put an arm around his daughter.

"I know you aren't. You're a Levesque, you don't lie." Hunter said with a smile. He gazed upon his daughter. He then pulled out his wallet.

"Hunter? What are you doing?" Cahira asked. Hunter pulled out a picture of a young, platinum blond haired woman with kind amber eyes similar to his. Hunter held it so carefully, almost as if it would fall to pieces with one touch. Cahira stared at it, and then recognized the woman.

"She looks like me." Cahira looked at Hunter. He nodded.

"That's my mother. She died when I was in Killer Kowalski's school. Car crash," Hunter paused, tears coming to his eyes, "she was the light of my life. I loved her so much. She practically raised me herself, with my dad being gone to keep our heads above water. It was tough, but she kept my life happy. She encouraged me to follow my dreams. When she heard I had gotten in to Killer Kowalski's, she was ecstatic."

"I would've been. If my child wanted to be in the WWE, I wouldn't stop them." Cahira said. Hunter smiled.

"And I swear, you are exactly like her. Your eyes may come from your great-grandmother, but she's where you get your personality. Your resiliency." Hunter said.

"She did pass it on to her son." Cahira noted, smiling. Hunter pulled Cahira into a hug after putting the picture away. Cahira felt Hunter's shoulders shake, and she knew he was sobbing silently. Cahira leaned her head into her father's shoulder.

"I love you, Dad." Cahira said, her own eyes watering. Hunter, amazed at Cahira calling him "Dad," pulled back to look into her eyes. He smiled at her when he saw a tear shed.

"I love you too, Cahira." Hunter said, pulling her back into a hug.

0o0o0o0

"...And you know, Mark," Randy said, pausing, staring into the eye of the World's Strongest Man, "Kharma isn't the world's strongest woman." Randy was referring to the returned Kia "Kharma" Stevens, who was the Diva's Champion.

"Are you bluffing? Randy," Mark shook his head, "You _know_ I induct bluffers into the Hall of Pain!"

"And you know, I will help him!" Kharma snarled.

"You touch him, I'll hurt you!" Cahira said. "Hall of Fame" by the Script and Will. . started ringing through the arena. The crowd cheered loudly.

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_

_You could be the best._

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest. _

_You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door. _

Cahira emerged from the curtain, mike in hand and smile on her face. Randy turned his head, smiling at the woman he loved. Cahira looked at him, her eyes filled with love.

_You can throw your hands up _

_You can be the clock_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself…_

Cahira stopped at the end of the ramp, soaking in all she had missed. It was wonderful, and surreal.

"Cahira has returned! She's okay!" Lawler said.

"Looks like that arm's healed up!" Cole commented.

"And she wants a piece of Kharma!" JBL said.

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame. _

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

Cahira slid into the ring and her music died down. She looked at Randy, then at Kharma.

"You want someone to fight?" Cahira asked.

"Not you, I'd rather have a piece of Orton. He's…" Cahira cut Kharma's protest.

"No longer your business. Don't corner him." Cahira said.

"He has threatened me and the man _I'm _with! I have every right to…" Cahira slapped the mike out of Kharma's hand.

"This is an order! Leave the man I love _out of this_! Otherwise, I have business to deal with _you!_" Cahira snapped. She dropped her microphone. Before she knew it, she and Kharma were going at it, and Mark and Randy hand to pull them apart. Cahira struggled a little in Randy's arms.

"Keep your dog off, Mark!" Randy snapped. Mark and Kharma left the ring. Cahira and Randy were left in the ring. The crowd started chanting, "kiss!" Cahira looked at the crowd, then Randy. Randy smiled at her. She locked her hands behind his neck. The two had a sweet, sensitive, loving kiss, unlike the kisses of Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee.

The kiss broke and she leaned into Randy's arms. Cahira's theme rang through the arena.

"I'll be honest, these two are the next Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. They could pull it off." JBL said.

"They've been together since Wrestlemania, JBL. I think that this match may last longer than what everybody thinks." Cole said. Cole sniffled a little bit.

"Are you crying, Cole?" Lawler asked.

"No!" Cole snapped.

"Behave, you two!" JBL said.

Cahira and Randy walked to the stage. Before they went to the back, they turned to the audience. Cahira looked at Randy and smiled a devilish smile. Randy cocked his head in curiosity. Cahira motioned, partly, the DX over her head. She didn't want to give that away to the audience. Randy sighed, and then nodded. Cahira's eyes lit up.

"What are they planning?" JBL asked. Cahira and Randy, totally in synch, did three Degeneration X crotch chops. The DX theme started ringing through the arena and the lights turned green. The three announcers started laughing.

"Seems like Cahira's kept her degeneracy!" Lawler laughed.

"It's in her blood, King. She _is_ the biological daughter of Triple H." Cole said.

"They may have blue blood, but that degeneracy will stay alive in the royals." JBL said.

Cahira and Randy looked at each other and laughed.

"I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too." Cahira said. _If only you knew how much you've kept me sane. If only you knew how much your love, your affection has kept my head above water. I love you more than what you can know. When I disengaged, my head not in the right frame of mind you kept me grounded. You lead me to finding myself, and to finding you. I came undone, but you were right there with me._

**A/N (Important, read it!):**

**Guys… the story's over. The story's over. Oh wow. My most-favorited story is over. My most followed story is over. This story has more favs/follows than "Crazy's in the DNA." All I can say is this story was a success. I don't think there'll be a sequel. There might be, but I don't know yet. I have, two, no, three other stories I have to focus on, so they need to get mostly done before there could be a sequel.**

**If all who favorited or followed this story can review for the last chapter, there _will _be a sequel in the future, just not at the present time.**

**SCM115 is OUTIE! See ya!**


End file.
